


Captain America: The First Alpha

by sweetlikepi



Series: The A(BO)vengers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikepi/pseuds/sweetlikepi
Summary: Steve felt as though he was the only Alpha in Brooklyn that hadn’t been recruited for the war. Five times he had tried to be recruited, five times he had been denied for ailments he had lived with his entire life. The new suppressants allowed Omegas to gain muscle mass much easier with the lack of the monthly inflammation which meant a huge loss for Steve. The Alpha’s best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, an Omega, had been away at boot camp in Wisconsin. Now he was back before he was being shipped off across seas. Steve didn't know how or if their relationship would progress.Takes place during CA: The First Avenger. Not necessarily unique, but the series, hopefully, might be.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The A(BO)vengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655929
Comments: 40
Kudos: 118





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> UnBeta'd. Looking for one. <3
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this journey. It's going to get crazy lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful BuckyBetta. 
> 
> UPDATED:   
> 8/3/2020  
> 3/1/2020 to reflect time better (I had to cross-check a multitude of different fan-created timelines, majority have most of this starting in June, so I've fixed it (I think??))
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this journey. It's going to get crazy lol.

Chapter 1: Return

June 1943

Steve felt as though he was the only Alpha in Brooklyn that hadn’t been recruited for the war. Five times he had tried to be recruited, five times he had been denied for ailments he had lived with his entire life. Steve knew there were other jobs besides the front lines (that's where he aimed to be, but he would do anything to help), and every recruiter said they were doing him a favor. It was not only disappointing but also undignified of an Alpha to be treated in such a way. Some had told him to take care of his omega, but with a snicker, knowing he wasn’t bonded and, based on his size, would never be. It was a double-edged sword meant to cut Steve down and show him how low he was. This was because the United States Military began recruiting scientists when the Axis powers began leaping decades forward in science. Steve’s home began progressing the same, but only to make more soldiers able to fight. 

The United States had become desperate enough to recruit Omegas, something previously unheard of. Omegas were thought to be weak limbed and weak-minded, meant to be protected from themselves and others. However, suppressants allowed Omegas to remain unaffected by an Alpha’s pheromones as easily as before. They were able to gain muscle mass much easier with the lack of the monthly inflammation which meant a huge loss for Steve. The Alpha’s best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, was away at boot camp in Wisconsin. Steve and Bucky had gone to a recruiter's office together, now that Bucky, who had always been larger and stronger than the majority of Omegas, mind you, was even bigger and stronger thanks to the new suppressant treatment. Bucky was taken without a second thought, and Steve had been denied for the fifth time. A few days later, the Omega was taken to boot camp. 

Steve was proud of Bucky, the man had always been larger, more steady than the average Omega, and just as willing to help as Steve was. In all honesty and jokes, Steve looked more like an Omega than James. The small Alpha was worried, however, the Omega would be surrounded by Alphas thinking they were doing their duty, and if those Alphas got their hands on Bucky’s suppressants, they would no doubt dispose of them and make sure Bucky would go into heat. Steve knew Alphas, and despite Bucky being able to defend himself, occasionally when their weekly letters were a day or two later than usual, Steve became concerned. The Alpha knew it was wrong to worry, but the older Omega was someone that had been in his life for more than a decade.

While Bucky was away, Steve had to figure out how to pay for their shared apartment, the Omega’s funds were in Steve’s management because of laws that remained despite Omegas being allowed in the armed forces. The Alpha, however, refused to use Bucky’s money, it was his and he was working hard to get a good position in the army. The Omega thought he was providing for Steve like he always said he would, and Steve adored him for wanting to. However, Steve, instead of using the funds Bucky earned, got himself a few jobs. His main job was caring for a widowed Omega in Prospect Park. The Omega’s Alpha had left him his entire fortune and was one of the few omegas that was allowed access to funds and property without an Alpha attached to all accounts. The job was perfect for Steve, as he only had to fetch the other food once a week, send off checks for bills, and keep the other company. Steve even made fifty cents an hour; only hard labor and transport jobs paid that much. 

Unfortunately, with rent getting so high and utilities costing Steve so much just to not catch a cold, he had to pick up other, more unsavory jobs. If Bucky were to ever find out what Steve did on the side to prevent him from dipping into Bucky’s funds, he was sure the Omega would find a way to make Steve have to use Bucky’s earnings. Steve made friends with some underground bars in his neighborhood and made deals with the bartenders. It wasn’t completely unusual for Alphas to experience homosexuality publically in the past, but in the time of war and eugenics, the government was concerned with any same-sex mingling and therefore it became illegal and shamed. In times like these, in underground bars in Brooklyn, and all of New York, Omegas, Alphas, and Betas alike gathered to indulge in their homosexual feelings. Steve provided a service to Alphas on nights he felt his strongest and it earned him a fiver or a tenner, and he wouldn’t have to worry for the rest of the month about money. 

It was the beginning of June, rent and utilities had been paid, higher than he anticipated. The Alpha also had the unprecedented expense of medications for a debilitating cold he had gotten despite the warm weather. Which meant Steve had to work a few nights in the underground clubs. The Alpha had forgotten he was supposed to meet Bucky at the train station to help with his bags and let him into their apartment. Steve had been concerned with making sure food was in their tiny flat so Bucky didn’t think he wasn’t taking care of himself. Currently, Steve was in quite the predicament, in the backroom of the speakeasy, on his boney knees (already bruising), mouth on a random Alpha’s cock. Steve found out the other was a naval cadet that was on a shore leave break, most of them were. The cadet handed him a tenner before even making it to the room, which made Steve eager to please. The small Alpha’s eyes were half-lidded, cheeks hollow as he bobbed his head, stroking what he couldn’t fit. Occasionally, he’d look up at the moaning Alpha, and give his cock a nice vibrating hum as he swirled his tongue around. 

Steve reached his other hand down, fondling the younger man’s balls, feeling the sweat as the man got closer to his release. The cadet grabbed Steve’s hair and looked away from the small Alpha as he pulled his head off of his cock. Steve was about to protest when he smelled an Omega enter the room, and right then Steve had figured out who was staring at him with cum spilled directly on his face. The Alpha kept a vice grip on Steve’s hair making sure every last drop made it onto the blond. Steve was huffing out softly, licking his lips defensively, eyes darting back to the Omega, who was standing stock-still. Soon, Steve realized he had been left by the Alpha, who shoved passed the Omega. The Omega shut and locked the door behind himself and tilted his brown hair covered head with a sigh falling out his soft lips.

“I was wondering why my bank account had been getting higher,” Bucky said, making sure Steve could see Bucky talking to him. The Omega moved to Steve, kneeling with a handkerchief, cleaning his face up. Steve tried to grip Bucky’s wrists to stop him, but Bucky said, “It’ll get stuck a lot longer if you don’t clean it right away.” The Alpha snorted at that, he knew, of course. This wasn’t his first rodeo. 

“What are you even doing, Steve?” The Omega finally asked once he was pleased with his grooming. 

‘Having fun?’ The Alpha tried. Steve had begun to sign, not interested in others possibly eavesdropping through the door. It was easier than them having to face each other while speaking anyway.

“No one likes getting jizzed on the face in a storage closet, Steve,” the Omega helped Steve up to his feet. Bucky continued to face him, speaking instead of signing like the Alpha wanted. 

‘How’d you find me?’ Steve signed, refusing to allow others to hear his shameful deeds. 

“Asked around, an Alpha as smelly as you is easy to find,” Bucky shook his head as he opened the door to the closet, letting Steve out, and following behind. “The bartender let me into the closet, thought the seaman might be rough on you.” 

Steve snorted at the joke and held onto Bucky for balance while he still caught his breath. ‘And you immediately assumed I was doing it for cash?’

“I haven’t known you to swing your own way,” Bucky shrugged. The Omega held onto Steve's arm like an Alpha would an Omega he was escorting. 

“You don’t know much, Buck,” Steve finally spoke out loud.

“Guess so.”

They walked in silence out of the speakeasy and a little down the street. Steve took in the fresh air, and Bucky took in Steve. Three months they had been separated from each other. Three months of Steve being on his own and resorting to desperate actions that could have landed him in jail, or worse, dragged through the streets behind a buggy or one of those police cars. It was admirable, Steve trying to ensure Bucky’s independence as an Omega. When Bucky’s father had passed away, “ownership” of Bucky and all of his assets had gone to Steve since his sister had been too young at the time. It was only five years ago that Steve and his dynamic changed to the Alpha having control over the Omega legally. Steve had tried to fight it, as he does with all injustices, but Bucky was honestly fine with the transfer of ownership. Bucky knew Steve would never try to use his Alpha status over Bucky, that Steve desperately wanted Bucky to be recognized as his own person. So, Bucky understood Steve’s actions, but for twenty dollars a month, Bucky was sure he could spare, it was insane. 

Once they made it back to their apartment, Bucky released Steve to let the other let them into their home. He was sure the locks had changed since Steve had a break-in a month after Bucky left, which meant Bucky didn’t have a working key. The neighbors were nice enough, but with the huge Omega Steve lived with gone, he became a target, especially when sick, thus the break-in. Bucky almost made the officers at his boot camp discharge him because he was so concerned over his Alpha. Inside the small one-bedroom, Steve went straight to the stove starting the kettle to make them tea. Bucky figured the other didn’t want the taste of another Alpha in his mouth. 

Bucky took a seat at the small table next to the window in the small apartment. The table was only a foot and half away from the stove Steve was staring at, so Bucky gently took his wrist and pulled Steve so they were facing each other. The Omega took the Alpha in now that they were in private. The other looked exhausted and embarrassed, he had that red flush that went from his collarbones all the way to the tips of his ears and the bags under his eyes were darker than the last time he had seen Steve. Two pairs of blue eyes looked at each other for a few ragged breaths until Bucky finally pulled the other into his lap, pressing his face into Steve’s neck. The small Alpha released a soft sigh at the other scent-marking himself. The smell of relief wafted off of Steve, and all Bucky could do was chuckle and rub his neck against the crook of Steve’s, holding his body close. 

“You still takin’ your suppressants?” Steve spoke. 

Bucky pulled away and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, rubbing his wrists on the glands in Steve’s neck. “I thought about giving myself a break… now that I’m home,” Bucky responded, searching Steve’s eyes curiously. “You have a rut while I was gone?”

“No… ‘M not too appealin’ to omegas.” 

“You wanna tell me about you suddenly likin’ Alphas?” Bucky smirked at Steve. 

Large hands from the small Alpha rested up around Bucky’s neck, thumbs rubbing the omega’s throat to coax the scent out. Suppressants were really good at hiding scents, but they still malfunctioned, being a new drug and all, and Steve had figured out he could coax the smell he wanted by stimulating the glands. So, he went for the ones in Bucky’s throat, as those were the easiest to access. The pair sat, Bucky releasing small puffs of air, trying his hardest to not moan or squirm under the Alpha. Steve shifted his weight forward, his nose only millimeters from Bucky’s, breathing in the scent that surrounded them now. Steve released a small, deep hum of pleasure, glad to have his omega back and pliant underneath him. Bucky wasn’t necessarily his, they had never bonded, but Bucky never spent his heats with any other Alpha, only Steve got to experience Bucky in that time. Even if Steve couldn’t be completely helpful, Bucky never took another during his time of need. 

“Not suddenly, I always have,” Steve huffed, “Everyone smells good. I smell good to everyone, but I’m only appealin’ to Alphas.”

“Because of how small you are?” Bucky chuckled and shook his head, “Alphas are the same no matter who they want, I guess.” Steve smiled at him and laughed in agreement. Bucky knew the other wouldn’t internalize anything negative said about Alphas. Steve had more similarities to omega’s experiences in the world than most people realized. Bucky liked Steve for always thinking higher of the people around him, despite the world not agreeing. 

The kettle screaming made them jump and Steve scrambled off of Bucky, grabbing a cloth to pull the kettle off the hot stove. The Alpha went to work setting up the table with two teacups and plates. Steve poured the hot water into a lavender tea that neither of them liked, but it helped with Steve’s breathing and Bucky always drank it in solidarity. The blond poured milk into both and a few cubes of sugar for Bucky before taking a seat across from the brunette. All Bucky could do was smile at the sight of the Alpha taking care of him, remembering how he liked his tea and smelling like he had accomplished his duty as an Alpha. Bucky took the small spoon Steve had set down and stirred his tea, taking a sip first. The omega held in a grimace and gave a soft smile to the Alpha.

“You always make it best. I got a few Alphas at boot camp to try and make me tea, but they could never get it right,” Bucky teased. 

“It’s the bitterness of stale lavender that they’re missing,” Steve teased back, winking at the omega. The Alpha took a few sips of the bitter tea and couldn’t stop himself from making a face, grunting in discomfort. 

“You’re readin’ lips a lot better.” 

“Had to. Not everyone is the perfect Bucky Barnes,” Steve chuckled, “Most actually try to start fights if I try to sign.”

“And I’m sure you didn’t step down.”

“How could I? I don’t expect people to know, but screaming at my face makes them look really dumb.”

“Of course you said they were dumb. Is that who broke in?”

Steve glanced away and breathed slowly before looking back to Bucky. “Yes. They destroyed all the drawings I was going to send into the papers. Stole rent and food money.” 

Bucky grunted as he took another sip. Of course they didn’t target Steve because his large omega was gone, they targeted him because he had a big mouth. It still wasn’t okay, but that explained why Steve began doing more unsavory work. To Steve, that probably seemed like a safer and more lucrative use of his time. Bucky finished his tea and stood up going to the bedroom through the open walkway and began removing his uniform slowly. Bucky kept his back to Steve purposefully, he wasn’t sure if he could take Steve’s gaze lingering. Even worse, if Steve decided Bucky wanted privacy and evaded his gaze. The brunette set his hat on Steve’s drawing table, tie, jacket, and shirt folded on the chair tucked into the table. This left Bucky in a white undershirt, and when he went for his belt he heard Steve gasp a little. The omega chuckled and turned his torso a bit to look at Steve over his shoulder. Steve was definitely looking and maybe drooling a bit. So, Bucky turned to face him completely with a lopsided smile. It was meant to tease and entice Steve at the same time. 

“Aren’t you ‘posed to be mad at me?” Steve drawled, shifting halfway out of his seat, tea long forgotten. 

Bucky shrugged and looked down as he unbuttoned his pants slowly. “I couldn’t be mad at you. You did what you thought was right. If I was here, you wouldn’t have needed ta put yourself in that position.”

Steve stood and leaned against the doorway, an arm stretched to the other side as he looked over Bucky. The omega knew he had gained more muscle, that had always been appealing to Steve, and now, the Alpha got to watch a striptease and explore Bucky’s fitter body. The way Steve was positioned was a movement many Alphas did, trapping their prey in an enclosed space. Steve, however, knew that Bucky was stronger than him, so it was only a gesture waiting for permission. Steve always asked permission for anything, verbal or non-verbal, Steve never wanted to insert himself where he wasn’t wanted. (Physically and theoretically). This was a breath of fresh air. As fun as boot camp had been for Bucky, playing with Alphas was a dangerous game, and none of them were allowed to get sexual, so it became a constant threat (and plenty of omegas had been raped at boot camp). Steve played the game, but never threatened, only teased. The Alpha was only keen on those that sought him out, which further pushed Bucky to understand the lengths Steve had gone to to survive. This was how they played, danced around their interest until they overwhelmed each other too much. 

“I wouldn’t mind you puttin’ me in that position,” Steve mumbled. The other’s accent always got thicker when he was turned on. The lower the other’s register and the more slurred his speech got, the more interest Bucky showed. The omega could never help himself when Steve got like this. His Alpha, who barely had strength most of the time, was trying to goad Bucky into taking him. It was forbidden and Bucky never did it for fear of hurting Steve’s small frame, but it made Bucky slick, suppressants or not. 

The Alpha’s nose began twitching and Bucky’s hands halted in his pants he was about to pull down. Their gazes met and Bucky’s nose began twitching in response, smelling Steve’s lower glands producing that too loud scent. “Stevie,” Bucky breathed. The omega released a soft whine, shivering in excitement at the thought of bending Steve over and having him. Of Steve even on his knees, presenting for him. 

“Ya don’t gotta go all the way,” Steve began closing the small gap between them. The Alpha’s large hands gently gripped the open front of Bucky’s military suit, a small gasp of excitement leaving the brunette’s mouth. “But…” Steve dropped to his knees and looked up at the bigger omega, who shivered as more slick spilled. “You could let me show ya what I learned while you’ve been gone?”

“God Stevie. I ain’t seen ya like this is so long,” Bucky groaned, dropping his head back. 

“Gotta serve my country somehow,” Steve breathed. The Alpha kept his hands still, eyes still looking up at the omega, waiting for permission. 

“How am I gonna talk to ya if you’re busy?”

“You don’t need to. I don’t plan on doin’ much talkin’.” Steve teased, but Bucky returned his comment with a stern look. “I’ll tap your shoulder twice if I really need to stop?” 

Bucky nodded in relief and then nodded again to give Steve permission to finish undressing him. The Alpha gently pushed Bucky down so he was sitting on the bed that took up most of the small room. Steve licked his lips as he gently undid and removed Bucky’s combat boots, setting them aside, then his socks, tucking them in like Steve always saw his father do. The Alpha looked back at the brunette, giving him a happy smile as he moved to what he wanted most. He gripped the top of Bucky’s undone slacks and gently removed them, folding them and setting them aside. Then Steve sat back on his calves, enjoying the view and smells. The omega was wearing that white undershirt that was a little too big and too see-through, and short boxers that constrained the brunette’s hard member, and was slick soaked.   
Steve licked his lips and looked up at Bucky. “Don’t ya dare stop me if you’re cummin’. You best take off that shirt.” Bucky complied quickly while Steve gently grabbed Bucky’s white boxers, slowly slipping them off and releasing the omega’s member. The brunette let out a soft moan as the air hit his hard cock, panting at the sight of Steve staring and licking his lips. The Alpha ducked his head and gently sucked at the base of his member, glancing his baby blue eyes up at the omega. Slowly he traveled up his cock, licking as he moved and gently sucked on his tip once he reached the top. 

Bucky gripped Steve’s hair, his quiet pants turning into soft moans. He gently stroked Steve’s soft hair as the small Alpha slowly swirled his tongue around the omega’s foreskin. Steve gently stroked the other as he paid attention to the slit and the skin at the head. Steve occasionally bobbed his head down, swirling his tongue around the base to give Bucky’s sensitive head a break from the stimulation. The man below Steve bucked, gripping his hair, and pulled him back up to his tip. Steve was happy to comply with the omega’s silent request. Steve gripped Bucky’s thick naked thighs, holding onto the lean muscle. 

Steve continued to stroke when he popped off to catch his breath, breathing in the smell of slick that was soaking the bed. Steve shuddered and his Alpha moaned with Bucky’s omega. They locked eyes, Steve’s hand moving slowly, circling his head and dipping back down to squeeze the base of his member. Bucky swallowed thickly at Steve’s heated gaze, he never remembered Steve ever looking like that before. The Alpha ducked back down, teasing Bucky’s balls, tasting the slick that covered the back of them. Bucky cried out at the attention, eyes hazy, hand lax in Steve’s hair. Both of the omega’s hands came to rest behind him as Steve went back to torturing Bucky’s tip and foreskin. 

“S-Steve,” Bucky gasped out, trying to warn the other as he bucked into his mouth. 

Steve hummed against the middle of the man’s cock, deepthroating slowly and gently. Steve rushed his lips and tongue back up to the head as he felt cum beginning to spill out of Bucky. The Alpha drank it down, huffing as he did, licking the tip clean before he sat back on his calves catching his breath. His large hands gently massaged Bucky’s thighs, relaxing the man that he adored so much. Blue eyes met blue, both shining in a haze of pleasure and smells. It was moments like these that they both knew who they were meant to be with, but it wasn’t feasible with Steve’s ailments. Steve slowly stood and took in another deep breath, a small wheezing sound accompanying it. The Alpha pushed back his hair, collarbone covered in a sheen of sweat, face red from the exertion. 

“Get your inhaler,” Bucky panted, falling back on the bed. The Alpha had sucked the life out of Bucky, to the point Steve was having a minor asthma attack. Bucky laid on his side watching the other. Steve went through his bag of medical supplies and took a few different pills. Steve sat down, leaning back against Bucky’s hips. Steve gently pet Bucky’s hair, moving down to caress his cheek and neck where the bonding glands were. 

“Are you going into rut?” Bucky asked softly. The omega reached out, holding Steve’s wrist to stop his touches. 

“No, you’re just hypersensitive right now. You’re not used to my scent anymore,” Steve said, tangling his hand in Bucky’s. 

“Lay with me?” The brunette asked softly. Steve nodded slowly. The blond got up and undressed slowly, trying to keep as much warmth as he could during the process. Bucky managed to get himself under the blankets and reached for Steve’s wrist when he was close enough, pulling him into the bed. They were a mess of limbs chest to chest, Bucky’s head tucked under Steve’s, breathing in his scent, and the omega melted. “I missed you and your boney body,” Bucky teased. It was true, Bucky missed Steve more than he could ever admit. Bucky had contemplated their relationship and Bucky’s own behavior while Steve and he had been friends, or whatever they were. The omega knew how Steve felt about him, what Steve desperately wanted, and Bucky wanted it too. Never before had Bucky wanted to be bonded, but this moment, with Steve, reminded him of how much Steve deserved a good omega. How much Bucky owed it to Steve to be good for him.

“You’re such a jerk,” Steve mumbled into his hair, kissing the top of his head. 

“Yea okay punk. At least I wasn’t messing around with some stranger in the broom closet of an illegal bar.” So much for being a good omega. Bucky didn’t expect his behavior to change in a day, but he knew antagonizing the Alpha was stupid.

“Bucky, you are the king of playing around in broom closets, and those broom closets are usually our bed. And I’m usually sitting in the hallway of this building while you’re doing it,” Steve complained. Bucky groaned in response, he hated that Steve hated himself enough to just wait for Bucky to be done. The omega pressed his face into Steve’s neck, his mouth on the Alpha’s gland, trying to apologize. 

“You got me, but at least I didn’t get paid for enjoying my time with other omegas and Alphas,” He whispered against his gland. Bucky really needed to keep his mouth shut, but it was just so easy with Steve. He didn’t have to filter himself because Steve would never want him to. 

“Maybe you should have, we could be a lot richer,” the Alpha teased. Bucky released a breath, at least Steve wasn’t mad about Bucky’s comment. 

“You’re always right Stevie,” Bucky breathed. They laid together quietly, listening to the streets. The omega listened to Steve’s heartbeat, making sure he was alright. His heart still beat a little erratically, but it was slow, and the Alpha’s breathing was rough, but not wheezing anymore. With that comfort and the comfort of being wrapped around Steve, Bucky fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, questions, concerns, ideas, kudos, literally anything. I absorb it. It makes me stronger.


	2. Expo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: sexual assault and slurs 
> 
> Un-beta’d. Looking for one <3  
> updated 3.1.2020 (to reflect a more appropriate timeline lol)  
> Thanks for reading.

June 14th, 1943

Another morning in march spent with Steve tangled and trapped under Bucky’s body. The Alpha wouldn’t have it any other way if it weren’t for the fact that he needed to go to work, and Bucky needed to check-in at the post office to see if he had received a letter with his assignment yet. So Steve gently detangled himself from the omega, petting his cheek gently before moving away to get tea started and dress. Soon Bucky woke, always late to rise and clearly the army hadn’t changed many of the omega’s habits at home. Steve had managed to get his slacks up when the omega came behind him and wrapped his heavy arms around Steve’s shoulders, kissing the top of his head.

“You’re up early Stevie... “

“I got to go to work. Groceries ain’t gonna buy themselves,” Steve hummed softly, leaning his back against Bucky’s solid body. The man felt nice against his always cold body. No one that Steve had been with for money had come close to the comfort Steve felt with Bucky. 

“How is that omega you’re working for?” Bucky breathed in his ear, “He make any moves on you?”

“Bucky… You sound jealous. You worried I’d find another omega to be with?”

“You’re not technically with an omega now, Steve,” Bucky hummed unwrapping himself from Steve. The omega picked up his uniform and began dressing slowly. 

“Not like I haven’t tried,” Steve grumbled.

The blond put on a button-up shirt and tucked it in roughly. Their relationship beyond friendship was always a point of contention. Whenever Bucky had been in heat, Steve never entered rut (he had never even experienced a rut, doctors said his body was too weak. Which also explained why his pheromones were overwhelming from even feet away.) Steve and Bucky never had a successful coupling. The Alpha’s illnesses always prevented him from providing Bucky with what he needed. Steve had been waiting for the omega to finally choose a more suitable mate. But here the omega was, complaining again about how Steve hadn’t bonded him. It was an impossibility, for some unknown reason, Bucky couldn’t face. Maybe Steve was missing something, a feeling or smell, but he hadn’t dared ask, to prevent making the wound in both of them bigger. 

A large sigh fell out behind Steve who was now pouring two cups of tea and setting his own medication aside. “I’m sorry Steve. That was unfair.”  
“It’s fine, Buck,” Steve mumbled staring at his morning “meal”. 

The blond would contemplate their relationship the rest of the day, and like always, would never ask Bucky what he wanted. And like always, Bucky would never ask if he could have Steve in any way possible. They were stubborn, and maybe Steve, being Alpha, had started the war of who is most stubborn, which meant their constant limbo was his fault. Bucky came to his side and began sipping his cup of tea, making a sour face at the after taste. Steve relaxed slightly feeling the omega’s body heat at his side, and thus began taking his medication one by one, chasing each down with the horrible tea that helped Steve’s airways. 

Soon the pair left the small apartment, quiet, both stuck in their private musings. The pair pressed their wrists to each other’s necks as a silent goodbye. Steve left to attend to the rich omega he cared for in Prospect leaving Bucky behind. The blond assumed the omega was going to the closest army office to get his assignment. It had been a week since the omega returned from boot camp and his specialized training, it was about time that Bucky would be shipped across seas. Steve had been trying to feel positive about it, enjoying seeing Bucky in his regulation uniform, and not feel bitter about the fact he would lose his omega and still be unable to help the cause.

Steve had alerted Bucky of a movie he was interested in seeing last night after he was done with work, hoping the omega would meet up with him. Bucky had been surprised Steve asked him on a date so openly. Normally, Bucky planned the activities. But those activities usually included a third and/or another pair to accompany them, a situation that always made Steve upset because those additions were never interested in him. Bucky had agreed to join him on this date, with no surprise blind dates accompanying him. Steve had been excited to see his omega, join hands during the movie, cuddle and fondle as Alphas and omegas were meant to do. To be a normal couple was always Steve’s goal, and he never managed to accomplish it because Bucky always got into his head that Steve would want anyone else. 

Steve sat in the dark theater, hands clasped in his lap, staring at the screen with a bit of disdain. Bucky hadn’t shown up on time which left Steve alone with everyone in the theater giving him a wide berth because his It was a commercial about joining the war, every Alpha, beta, and omega doing their part to assist in the war efforts. As the announcer for the commercial chipperly showed a young child dragging a wagon behind him, picking up scraps, a grossly inflated Alpha yelled at the screen. A woman had begun to cry in the back, clearly, she had either lost someone or was affected by the war, and this Alpha was making her grief worse by being as disrespectful as possible. So Steve, being the forever idiot he was, tried to de-escalate the situation, using his strong Alpha pheromones (as best as his body could handle) to catch the man’s attention. 

“Hey, why don’t ya show some respect?” Steve whispered, giving the Alpha a stern look. His own pheromones spreading beyond the circle people were already sitting around. The other Alpha ignored him and continued to yell at the scream. Steve felt himself really prickle and felt the heat rising in his body. He turned and fulling looked at him with a snarl. “Hey Buddy, you wanna shut up?” 

The other Alpha finally stood and snarled back, “Make me.” Steve stood with him and snarled back giving him teeth with lips pulled back tight. 

The Alphas moved quickly to the exit of the theater that led to the back alley. Upon arrival, Steve was pushed back against the brick wall roughly, the other acting as if he wanted to start a fight. Instead, Steve turned slightly, his face pressed into the cold brick, and presented himself to the Alpha. Normally, Steve would not be this open with his body language like this in an alley anyone could see them in. But the other was reeking of lust, if Steve could manage getting out of a fight by making some cash on the side, he would do it. Quickly the other moved behind Steve, gripping his hips and ground into Steve’s ass. The smaller Alpha moaned and pushed back, thankful he read the situation right. 

“You’re small like an omega, do you get slick like one?” He growled in Steve’s ear. His rough hands moved around, tugging Steve’s shirt out of his pants and slid his hands under to feel the blond’s skinny chest. Steve moaned out as the other pulled at his nipples harshly. He shivered and pressed his hips back again, grinding into the larger Alpha’s hard-on. The man ran his fingers over the buds a few times before dipping down and working his pants open.

“I don’t, but I got vaseline in my pocket,” Steve panted, shivering as his ass and cock were exposed. 

The Alpha hummed, and Steve heard the familiar sound of pants unzipping and a cock being pulled out. “I think I’d like to see if I can make you slick myself.” The Alpha’s cock rubbed between Steve’s ass cheeks. 

Steve growled at him pulling away slightly. “You aren’t getting anything unless you use lube.”

The man pulled his hips back, using his superior strength and pushed his hips against him again. Steve pushed his pheromones out with the best control he could muster. 

“Get off of me!” Steve growled, pushing the man back. 

The other fell back into the door which gave Steve enough time to pull his pants back up. 

The Alpha pulled his own up most of the way and growled lowly. “You don’t know when to quit do you faggot whore!”

“I can do this all day!” Steve quickly moved towards him landing a punch on him but ended up under him again, trying to fight off fists and hands that were hitting and pulling at his clothes. Honestly, Steve was expecting to have a bad day, it wasn’t the first time an Alpha stronger than he had taken what he wanted without Steve’s permission before. It wouldn’t be the last, he was sure, but this one was going to be the worst. The small Alpha felt it with every hit and drag of clothing being tugged away from his skin. Steve tried using his pheromones and his Alpha voice, but a unique smell was the man entering rut, and another Alpha being the only option was usually deadly for the weaker one. 

“Hey!” An angel’s voice floated down the alley during Steve’s nightmare. “Pick on someone your own size.” Soon Steve had a reprieve as the heavy body was pulled off of him. He heard the sound of fist crunching into face a few times, pulling himself up from the ground, staggering until he was leaning against the wall. The small Alpha managed to keep his clothes on through the tussle and got his eyes focused on the Alpha Bucky brought to the ground without ruining his army regs. 

“Sometimes,” Bucky sighed, moving over to Steve. The omega began cleaning Steve’s face up and worked on smoothing his clothes. “I think you like this and you want to get caught.”

The Alpha rolled his eyes and looked down to where Bucky was rebuttoning his shirt correctly, apparently, Steve did not do it properly. “It turned into a bad situation,” Steve grumbled. The blond didn’t look up for fear the brunette would be giving him a disappointed look. Instead, Steve worked on tucking his shirt back into his trousers. As he did this a paper fell out of Steve’s pocket and fell to the dirt-encrusted alley floor. It was Steve’s most recent enlistment form, a week before Bucky came back from boot camp. 

“How many times is this?” Bucky asked looking it over curious to see Steve’s lies no doubt. “Oh… you’re from Paramus now? On top of being a homosexual, you lie on your enlistment form? Are you trying to get arrested? And seriously… Jersey?” Bucky feigned disgust with the situation, a small smirk on his face to let Steve know he really didn’t feel the words he was saying. The omega wrapped an arm around Steve and led him out of the alley, making them head home instead of the date Steve asked for. 

“You were late, what else was I supposed to do to occupy my time?” Steve huffed, leaning into the omega’s large body. Instead of giving Bucky a moment to respond he pulled back and looked at him for a long moment. “You get your orders?”

“The one-o-seventh,” Bucky said proudly. Steve’s father had been in that infantry and his father before him, so of course, Bucky smelled like pride. The omega clearly felt like he was doing Steve proud instead of making the Alpha jealous. “James Buchanan Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow.”

“I should be going,” Steve said suddenly. His omega was leaving already, to do the job Steve had dreamed of his entire life. To make his father proud instead of disappointing him with his Alpha lacking. All Steve wanted to do was get away from the object of his affections, making sit in a park and draw his feelings away. 

“Come on, Steve! My last night, we gotta get you cleaned up,” Bucky said. The brunette grabbed the Alpha back under his arm and moved forward again. Steve could smell the hurt but didn’t comment on it since Bucky had clearly moved past it by the way he was being dragged. 

“Why? Where are we going?”

“The future,” Bucky laughed and pulled out a newspaper from inside his shirt pocket and slammed it against Steve’s small chest. The Alpha grabbed and opened it and released a soft groan, he had been avoiding the World Exposition of Tomorrow as long as he could. Of course, Bucky wanted to go. The man had always been a fan of new technology, which was why he was the first omega on the block to take suppressants. Steve would go if only to spend some final moments with Bucky, and maybe make it a date. 

Once home Bucky rushed Steve to the bed and began undressing the Alpha, kneeling between the small man’s legs. Steve began shaking anxiously under him and gripped the omega’s forearms trying to stop him. The omega didn’t respond and once Steve’s shirt was undone began rubbing his face against Steve’s neck and chest. Bucky was trying to scent him, get the putrid smell of fear, blood, and another Alpha off of Steve. Normally, the Alpha wouldn’t mind, but he had just been attacked, hadn’t had a moment to breathe or process it. At some point, Bucky did stop. Steve wasn’t sure when his breathing became audibly ragged, or when his muscles kicked into gear and began pushing against Bucky, but the larger man gave him space. The Alpha opened his eyes and looked at Bucky with a frown shaking his head in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, I tried… I should have said…”

“No, you were just assaulted, I shouldn’t have forced myself on you like that.”

Steve shook his head and breathed out slowly calming himself down as best as he could before gently reaching for Bucky’s arms. “My ribs and face hurt a bit, be gentle,” Steve whispered pulling the omega back. Bucky complied and gently hovered above Steve with a shy smile. 

“Stevie… will you take me right now? I’ll do all the work,” Bucky whispered against his neck. 

Steve sighed weakly, running his hands along Bucky’s clothed back. “Bucky, you know my body doesn’t work.”

Bucky pressed his lips against Steve’s shoulder, looking out the window next to the bed, staring at the alleyway. One Steve had gotten beat in, it was how they found out about the apartment for rent. “Steve… Do you not like omegas at all?” He whispered, “I won’t be upset. I’m not gonna rat you out.”  
Steve laughed softly and shook his head. “Buck, my body is broken. I’ve never even experienced a rut.”

“But I come home and see you with all these Alphas all of a sudden-“

“Because I can make money off of them.”

“So you’re not interested in Alphas?” Bucky removed himself from on top of Steve sitting back again searching Steve’s eyes. 

Steve sighed and looked away from prying grey eyes. “I didn’t say that.”

Bucky scoffed and ran his fingers through his hair breathing out harshly. “So you don’t want me. You want an Alpha. Steve you almost died today because one was in rut!”

Steve winced as he got himself back to sitting up, reaching to touch the omega’s thigh. “Bucky…”

“You don’t have to tell me something I know. I just hoped one day you’d consider me as a mate.”

“Bucky we’ve tried! How can we even mate if I can’t even get my dick hard?!” Steve raised his voice, hackles going up. “Please Buck, please don’t think I don’t want you. If I could get my body to work, I’d be all over you.” 

The omega shook his head. “You’re lying. You’re trying to save face because you know that your urges are wrong,” Bucky snapped. 

Steve saw the anger in the other’s eyes followed by the regret the man felt instantly when he realized what he had said to Steve. The Alpha looked away, hurt despite the regret the other felt. Steve knew his feelings and desires were unnatural, dangerous. It wasn’t that he had no attraction to omegas because he did, most omegas (Bucky included) weren’t interested in the type of sex Steve could have. “I’m sorry. I’ve told you that you should find an Alpha that isn’t sick. I shouldn’t be in charge of you or your assets. Bucky, I wish my body wasn’t broken. I wish my mind wasn’t divided into three.”

“Three? You can’t have all three Steve,” Bucky laughed, shaking his head. Steve never knew Bucky to stray too far from the status quo. The omega sought other omegas during his heat, but omegas were always more helpful for pain and comfort. Never had Steve seen him with a Beta. Most understood omega fluidity between their own sex and Alphas, but Alphas seeking out their own sex, or even betas, was met with disgusted reactions. 

“That's not what that means Buck,” Steve said exasperatedly. 

“What I see, is an Alpha who doesn’t understand his place and wants nothing to do with an omega spread and open for him every three months since they’ve known each other,” Bucky stood and smoothed his clothes. The omega went to the freezer and pulled out ice, placing it in a cloth napkin. 

“My body. Is. Broken!” Steve snapped at him. “I can’t get it up for anyone!”

Bucky walked back over and pressed the ice to Steve’s forming bruise on his ribs. “Does this matter anymore? This stupid movement we’re doin’ around each other? When I get back from the war, I’ll find some other Alpha,” Bucky huffed out and grabbed his hat, putting it on his slightly ruffled hair. 

“Where are you goin’ Bucky?” Steve asked, ignoring the painful blows Bucky was throwing. 

“Findin’ us dates for tonight. I ain’t gonna go to the Expo looking like some lame without a date,” Bucky huffed and left the apartment before Steve could say anything. 

“Guess, I’ll see you there,” Steve muttered. The blond laid down to contemplate the conversation, their relationship, and his utter existence. If Bucky thought so little of him if Bucky saw Steve with such disgust. Steve wasn’t worthy of the omega. He would stop fighting to be someone the omega deserved.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Bucky sighed as Steve and he walked towards two women, one omega and one Alpha. Steve didn’t see them as one for Bucky and one for himself, he saw both women for Bucky. It was baffling that Bucky would try to set up Steve like this, especially after their fight. “You’re the last eligible man in New York. You know, there’s three and a half million omega’s here.”

“Well I’d settle for just one,” Steve huffed. He hoped Bucky would understand one day all Steve wanted was the brunette. 

“Good thing I took care of that,” Bucky hummed. The omega slapped Steve’s shoulder and waved the women over. Bucky had on the fake smile he always used after Steve and he had a fight. The smile he used to flirt with anyone that wasn’t Steve. 

“Hey, Bucky!” The omega smiled and waved excitedly from across the walkway. Connie’s looked to Steve with great disappointment so she fixed her gaze on the man in uniform, not pretending to hide her interest. It was illegal for omegas to be together, yes, but it was easy to convince others you were a comfort and a friend, not actually sexually involved. 

“What did you tell her about me?” Steve asked with a sigh. Every time Bucky did this, omegas were disappointed. Just like Bucky, they’d learn about his good traits, but Steve was small and broken a useless Alpha. 

“Only the good stuff,” Bucky chuckled and squeezed his shoulder moving forward to greet the women. 

The Alpha, who he learned was named Bonnie, latched to Bucky, and glanced at Steve with a sly smirk. The omega smelled like Steve, they had scented each other over the past week like it was their job. Of course, the Alpha felt smug she was getting Bucky and Steve wasn’t. Connie then hooked her arm around Bonnie’s letting Bucky lead them inside the Expo. Steve lingered behind, fine with not being incorporated in this weird date Bucky had set up. The omega must be upset enough at him to find another Alpha to play around with. Bucky only ever found another Alpha when he was upset with Steve. That was fine, Steve could play this game all night long. Bucky would bring them home, have sex with both of them (probably at the same time). Steve would either wait at the apartment door waiting for Bucky to be done or make some extra money at the underground bar he favorited. 

The dames dragged Bucky away as the Expo Announcer began speaking, introducing Howard Stark of Stark Industries. A well-known technology company that made weapons for the war and was run by the scientist most well known for creating suppressants and working on a “secret” project with a few other scientists. Steve wasn’t too interested in him or his creations. A lot of American businesses were helping the other side continue their reign of terror and he was sure Stark Industries was one of them. If Ford Automotives was providing cars, Stark Industries had to be providing weapons. 

Steve was bored and annoyed with the women clinging to Bucky, ooh-ing, and awe-ing. Steve agreed to the date between under the impression it would be just the two of them. But it was clear that Bucky didn’t want that, so St. The Alpha moved through the crowd easily, his scent pushing people away from him. Once out of the crowd of ogling eyes fawning over Howard Stark, the blond saw a recruitment office. The Alpha took a deep breath and slowly walked in, staring at the couple giggling over him mirroring the soldier almost perfectly. Steve stood on the platform after, rolling his eyes internally at the sight of him being too short. He smelled Bucky first before he saw him and stepped off walking to him. 

“Come on. You’re missing the point of a double date, we’re gonna take the girls dancin’,” Bucky told him, his eyes lingering on the platform. 

“You go ahead, I’ll catch up with you,” Steve said with a roll of his eyes. Steve wasn’t interested in playing this game, they both knew how the night would go for Bucky. The man was mad at Steve, he didn’t want Steve to actually be with anyone but him. 

“You’re really gonna do this again?” Bucky huffed waving at the recruitment building. 

“Well, it is a fair. I’m gonna try my luck,” Steve hummed looking around, avoiding Bucky’s eyes. 

“As who? Steve from Ohio?” Bucky gripped his shoulder to pull him in. The omega lowered his voice as his temper rose. “They’ll catch you. Or worse, they’ll actually take you.”

Steve growled and shoved Bucky’s hand off of him. “I know you think I can’t do this-“

“This isn’t a back alley fight, Steve! It’s war!”

“I know it’s a war. You don’t gotta tell me twice,” Steve snapped back. 

“Why’re you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs you could be doin’ besides selling yourself to the highest bidder,” Bucky growled back gripping Steve’s shirt. 

Steve rolled his eyes remembering the commercial he started a fight over, a small blond boy picking up scrap metal. “What am I gonna do? Pick up scrap metal in my little red wagon?”

“Yes!” 

“I can’t sit in a factory Bucky.”

“I don’t-“

“Bucky, come on!” Steve snapped, tired of this conversation. Tired of being hurt by the omega, of being seen as less than, unworthy of anything good. “There are people laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand. This ain’t about me!”

“Right cause you’ve got nothing to prove,” Bucky snorted rolling his eyes. 

Steve felt himself snap again and hit Bucky’s chest with his hand gripping the clean and smooth military shirt. “If I have anything to prove it’s because you make me feel like I do!”

Bucky gripped Steve’s wrist and was about to speak when the omega came up behind them. “Hey Bucky,” Connie sang, “Are we going dancing?”

Bucky pushed Steve’s hand away, turning and giving a big smile to the women. “Yes. We. Are,” he turned to Steve as they walked out. The omega released a slow and calculated breath, “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” Steve muttered, decompressing at the smell of Bucky’s pheromones surrounding him. 

“You’re a punk,” Bucky muttered and pulled Steve into a tight hug. The omega buried his nose into Steve’s hair shivering at the raw smell of anger, hurt, and lust. 

“Jerk. You better be careful, or else I’ll come chasin’ after you,” Steve sighed, smelling Bucky’s neck. The omega pulled away and smoothed his regs going into the arms of the women. “Don’t win the war till I get there!” 

Bucky gave the Alpha a salute with a sad smile as he turned around with his dates, leaving the recruitment center. Steve walked through the process for the sixth time and was taken back to the examination room. As the doctor looked over his papers a nurse came in and whispered in his ear the pair staring at Steve. The alpha chewed on the inside of his cheek, gripping the brown bed cover nervously. Maybe Bucky had been right, maybe this was the time that Steve got caught for lying on his enlistment form and was arrested. 

“Wait here,” the doctor said and turned to leave. 

“Is there a problem?” Steve asked, trying to get a clue if he should book it or not. 

“Just… Wait here,” the beta breathed and walked out. 

Steve hopped off the bed quickly. The sign in the room warning about enlistment fraud was all Steve needed to gather himself and his coat. The Alpha was about to leave when an Enlistment Officer walked in, causing Steve to stop in his tracks and stared at the other Alpha down, worried for what was about to happen. Then an older gentleman stepped in holding Steve’s file, he thanked the officer stepping closer to Steve. The Alpha’s watched each other until the enlistment officer looked away first leaving the exam room. 

“So… you want to go overseas?” The German accent filled Steve’s ears, causing a wave of shock to run through him. “Kill some Nazis?”

“Excuse me?” Steve blinked, trying to get his bearings, he thought he was about to be arrested, but now… The blond honestly had no idea what was happening at this point. 

“Dr. Abraham Erskine,” the beta hummed and shook Steve’s hand. “I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve.”

“Steve Rogers,” the Alpha replied dumbly. “Where are you from?” Having just been thinking about American people helping the terrorists in Europe, he was wary about this German doctor. 

“Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany,” Erskine hummed and tilted his head, “This troubles you?”

Steve took a moment to assess the situation, he had heard of German scientists fleeing the Nazi regime not wanting to participate in the experiments being conducted on people. “No,” he said with finality, shaking his head. 

The doctor began flipping through his file and hummed. “Where are you from, Mr. Rogers?” He looked up with a coy smile. “Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.”

Steve chewed on the inside of his cheek again looking around for an escape, maybe he was going to be arrested. The Alpha didn’t know what the SSR was, but maybe his five tries were landing him in deeper trouble. “Might not be the right file?”

“No, it’s not the exams I’m interested in,” Erskine waved his hand, “It’s the five tries. But you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?” He asked Steve pointedly. 

“Is this a test?” Steve blurted. The beta’s pheromones were keeping him grounded and honest. It was a bit frustrating, but he was wondering if he was even in trouble at this point. 

“Yes.”

“I don’t wanna kill anyone. I don’t like bullies,” Steve breathed out. “I don’t care where they’re from.”

“Well,” he licked his lips and smacked them. The file closed and he looked at Steve over his glasses. “there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance.” The doctor led Steve out to get his paperwork in order. “Only a chance.”

Steve understood. He was small, asthmatic, deaf, and a myriad of other illnesses, he was being given a moment to show what he could do. “I’ll take it,” he replied easily. 

“Good. So, where is the little guy from, actually?” 

“Brooklyn.”

The doctor stamped the small Alpha’s form and handed him his file. “Congratulations, soldier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thoughts, ideas, wants, needs, concerns welcome!


	3. Little Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta’d. Looking for one <3
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Chapter 3: Little Soldier

Steve made it back to the apartment late, clutching his orders in his pocket with excitement. The small Alpha couldn’t keep the smirk off of his face. He couldn’t wait to rub it in Bucky’s face, he wasn’t looking forward to the argument that would no doubt ensue, but he was excited. The blond held himself tight in the chilly air, slipping into the apartment building and taking the stairs slowly. Steve didn’t want to send himself in an asthma attack from the excitement by running home and upstairs. As he made his way up he passed by Bonnie and Connie who looked flushed and avoided eye contact with Steve. He was thankful for that because he could never muster smiles for those that were bedded by his omega. Steve unlocked the door to the small apartment and slipped in, all the lights were off and it looked like Bucky was tucked away. The Alpha smelled the air of the small apartment and it didn’t smell like how he had expected, mostly it smelled of grief. 

“Hey, Buck? You still awake?” Steve called out softly, locking the door. The Alpha thought there was a muffle and tilted his head trying to decipher, he gave up. “You know I can’t hear you right? Remember?” Steve teased. 

At that Bucky sat up slowly, the blankets fell from his bare chest and Steve couldn’t help but lick his lips. Bucky reached over and turned on the lamp rubbing his face. Bucky made sure the other was looking at him when he signed, ‘I’m just tired and upset.’

Steve sighed and sat on the small space left on the bed to undo his shoes. As he worked on undressing he handed Bucky his enlistment and assignment form. “Well, you’re about to be more upset,” Steve mumbled. Steve shifted on the bed, only in boxers and an undershirt, shoving the omega aside so he could get into the tiny bed. 

“What the fuck is this?” Bucky snapped. Now they were close, Steve didn’t have to face Bucky to hear him or understand what he was saying. The omega’s voice was deep and gravelly from activities Steve didn’t want to think about. 

“I’m enlisted, that’s my assignment,” Steve said with a puffed out chest, smirking at the omega. 

“What?” Bucky laughed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“I got someone to take me. They must’ve seen you were recruited and realized if they were desperate enough for you they could take me,” Steve teased, elbowing the solid chest behind him. 

“Wait, you’re not joking,” Bucky growled shifting so they were looking at each other. The pair’s legs were now tangled under the thin blanket. 

“I am not joking. I wouldn’t joke about getting enlisted.”

“Steve,” Bucky sighed nervously. “How?”

“I think they saw somethin’ special in me. A doctor specifically, a german one,” Steve mumbled feeling himself shrink. To be under such a disappointed gaze was something Steve never wanted from his omega, but ever since Bucky came back, that’s all he had received. 

“Oh god, you were recruited by a Nazi?”

“Bucky! A lot of Germans and Europeans left to escape them. I think I’m working on a special project with the SSR.”

“Russia?”

“That’s the USSR Bucky. Did you pay attention in school?” 

“What’s SSR stand for.”

“Scientific Strategic Reserve.”

“Oh thank the Lord.”

“Why are you thanking him? I’m joining the Army. I bet they plan to put me on the front lines,” Steve huffed out glaring at the laughing omega. 

“You? On the front lines?”

“I’m an Alpha aren’t I?” 

“You’re eighty pounds, Steve,” Bucky frowned.

Steve rolled his eyes gripping the thin sheet in his large hands. “Ninety-five. That’s not the point. I’m meant to go to New Jersey. This is both our last night until we see each other before this war is over.”

“I’m guessing asking you to bond me is off the table?”

“What?” Steve looked up at him in shock. 

“All I want is you. I don’t care if they’ll make fun of me or if they’ll kick me out. I just want to be yours, Steve.”

Steve sucked in a breath staring at Bucky, all he had ever wanted with Bucky was to be his Alpha, to hold the man and take care of him. “Are you alright? Why do you suddenly want me to try to do this?” Steve gently cupped Bucky’s face to check for a temperature. 

“I have always wanted this. Do you want me? Or will you at least try?” Bucky whispered shyly.

“You’ve always wanted me?” Steve asked a bit shocked. Sure Steve had partaken in some blow jobs for Bucky, but he never thought the man actually wanted him. The man had been with so many others besides Steve because Steve could never physically provide. Now Bucky wanted him? When they were both going to war and would never see each other? Steve didn’t understand, he needed to in order to feel okay taking that freedom for Bucky away. If Steve were any other Alpha, he would have simply agreed and dove in. But Bucky had been so adamant about holding onto his last piece of freedom as an omega, that this was a shock. 

“Please, Steve? Please try?” Bucky begged, laying Steve down and hovered over him. 

Steve searched Bucky’s grey eyes, trying to understand why this was happening now. “Why now? Why when I finally get enlisted?” Steve’s hands fell from Bucky’s face to the omega’s triceps, fingers digging into the skin gently. The Alpha wanted to make sure that Bucky didn’t just move without answering. 

Bucky looked away shyly and dropped his head down onto Steve’s small chest. The man’s arms slipped under Steve’s back, giving him a bit more support to hold Bucky’s weight. “Because we’ll be connected, Steve. I will be able to tell if you’re safe or not. If you were staying here, I wouldn’t have to worry. But…” Bucky shook his head and rubbed his cheek on Steve’s sternum. 

“You want to be connected to me?” Steve asked softly reaching up to gently pet Bucky’s warm face. Steve didn’t even think about the fact it was so Bucky could keep tabs on him from a distance, the sole fact that Bucky wanted to be connected to him permanently, meant more to him than any other reason.

“Always have Stevie. I always want to be connected to you.”

“Then we can try. Please don’t get upset when my body doesn’t work,” Steve whispered, his voice quivering. 

Bucky looked up at Steve with hopeful eyes and smiled brightly, a look Steve often begged the universe for. The omega gently captured Steve’s lips. Their lips moved together slowly and wetly. Soft pants and moans being pulled out of the smaller man. Bucky slid warm hands along Steve’s boney chest, bringing his nipples between his fingers and rubbing them gently. Steve arched under the hands and moaned softly, his own large hands gently moved up the large omega’s muscular arms. Steve released a small sigh as Bucky’s lips gently moved along his neck. The Alpha’s hands moved along Bucky’s back, one remained, digging into the hard muscle, the other moving back up into the omega’s hair. 

The omega’s lips moved down Steve’s chest, assaulting his nipples and Steve moaned out gasping for air. Steve’s lungs wheezed as his heart rate picked up and Steve arched into the omega’s mouth. Bucky’s other hand moved down Steve’s cold chest and into his white boxers. The brunette gently gripped Steve’s member, sizable for his small frame, but soft. The Alpha’s member was gently stroked, the omega trying to coax what he wanted out of the Alpha. Steve tightened his grip onto Bucky’s hair as the assault on his chest continued and moaned out louder. Bucky whimpered against his chest when Steve’s cock finally responded to the gentle motions. He sat back to look at his handiwork and the hard member in his hand. 

“What’re you thinkin’ ‘bout, Stevie?” Bucky purred. 

The lost and pleasured look in the Alpha’s eyes fell back to Bucky’s face. He licked his lips slowly and puffed out of his nostrils. “Honestly?” Steve whispered softly. Bucky just nodded in response huffing out, his nose filling with the heady scent of Steve’s arousal. “You ridin’ me,” the Alpha breathed roughly.  
Bucky’s eyes widened and his already tanned face flushed more. “Really? I think about it a lot.”

“All I want is to feel your slick dripping down my cock,” Steve panted. His own nose flared to take in the scent of Bucky and his slick.

“Steve, I want you inside of me… Can I please?” Bucky begged gently teasing at the skin around the head of Steve’s member. 

“Please,” Steve choked, bucking into the man’s hand. 

The Alpha watched as Bucky moved over Steve, settling his firm legs on either side of Steve. The blond gently slid his hands up Bucky’s thighs, squeezing the tight muscle and watched at the omega settle himself down on the Alpha’s leaking member. Steve released a deep moan, fingers digging into the thick thighs, bucking his small up into the omega’s tight hole. The next few movements were rushed, Bucky rocked his hips and bounced on Steve. The omega made sure to hold most of his weight so Steve didn’t. After Bucky got into a settled rhythm Steve shifted so he was sitting up, gripping Bucky’s hips to keep himself somewhat steady. The Alpha’s lips moved along Bucky’s collarbones, gently nipping and biting at the protruding bones. 

Bucky’s hands moved along the Alpha’s slim shoulders, rubbing his wrists on Steve’s neck as he moaned at the pleasure of finally being filled by the Alpha that he wanted so much. The omega continued to rock his hips, arching into Steve’s mouth panting and begging for unknown desires. Bucky dipped his head down and captured Steve’s lips, to lick and taste the inside of the smaller man’s mouth. The Alpha moaned, absorbed the other’s cries of pleasure and want. The blond’s large hands slipped down Bucky’s back and gripped his firm ass spreading him open. Steve’s member was swelling at the base and every push down Bucky made his movements stuttered at the growing base. Until one last thrust down and he was stuck, coming with the Alpha who was moaning in pleasure under him. 

“Bite me,” Bucky whined, pressing his lips against the gland in Steve’s neck. 

“You sure?” the Alpha wheezed softly. Steve’s arms were wrapped around Bucky’s torso, holding himself sitting up, breathing in the omega’s sickly sweet scent. 

“Please,” the omega begged. 

Steve compiled easily. The Alpha kissed his way up from Bucky’s chest to his neck and bit down on his bonding gland in the crook of his neck. The omega cried out and bit Steve back, both of them tasting the other's blood. They growled in pleasure as their connection scorched to life. Both pulled away and cleaned each other’s necks and moved back to kissing. The pair sat and kissed each other lazily, tasting sweat and blood, exchanging saliva until it covered their faces. Bucky pulled away first, concerned about the wheezing noises leaving Steve. The omega gently laid them down, making sure to hold his own weight above Steve. The Alpha smiled lazily, looking into Bucky’s eyes giving the larger man a few more lazy kisses. 

“Is this the first time you’ve been inside someone?” Bucky breathed, biting his lip in excitement.

“Yes, and the first time I’ve made a knot,” Steve mumbled in embarrassment. The Alpha’s bright blue eyes darted away and tried to not notice the shiver of excitement that ran through Bucky’s body. 

Bucky shifted his hips with a pleasured sigh and pressed his nose into Steve’s neck. His hands slipped under Steve’s back, holding his weight on his forearms and legs. “I’m glad that I’m the only one that gets to enjoy this then,” Bucky purred, “At least your first.”

Steve hummed and gently ran his large hands along Bucky’s back. “What d’ya mean, ‘at least my first’?”

Bucky shrugged and sighed. “I mean, neither of us is really meant to just-”

“Oh. You know I… I will never believe I own you.” Disappointment spread through Steve’s body. 

“I know,” Bucky smiled, “You know I’ll never love anyone like I love you, right?”

Steve sucked in a tight breath and held it, trying to stop himself from feeling everything at once. “I know, Buck,” Steve finally breathed out. “No one could ever compare to you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

Bucky removed himself once Steve’s knot finally went down and flaccid. The pair repositioned themselves, Bucky’s arm tucking under Steve’s head, limbs tangling. Steve gently pressed his head under Bucky’s strong jaw and took in his sweet scent, now musky with the sweat dried on his skin. The Alpha had almost expressed his disappointment in Bucky admitting to not wanting to be tied down still. Steve didn’t want to hold Bucky back from living his life, from being true to himself and free. It didn’t feel like a rejection, no, Steve would have immediately gotten sick thanks to the biology of Alpha-omega dynamics. It just wasn’t how Steve imagined their bonding to go, but the blond really couldn’t have expected anything less. The Alpha wouldn’t get possessive of Bucky because they were bonded, especially with Steve’s body only working once in a blue moon. They would love each other, know if the other was safe, in danger, or dead during the war and the rest of their lives. That would be enough for Steve, it had to be.

June 15th, 1943

A line of specially selected Alphas stood loosely next to each other in the middle of Camp Lehigh, Steve stood in the middle looking around anxiously. The small Alpha had kept his uniform tight around his neck, wanting to look more proper than the others and hide his bonding mark. It wasn’t necessarily against regulations to be bonded, but most bonded pairs weren’t separated like he and Bucky were. Bucky, he was sure, was well on his way to Europe with the rest of his battalion. Steve was staring at a group of cadets training ahead of him, not noticing the other Alpha’s gazes falling to the path. When he heard a young woman’s voice yell for their attention, Steve stood as straight as he could with his crooked spine. Thankfully she was loud enough that he wouldn’t be caught being mostly deaf. 

“Gentlemen,” a British accent broke through the large Alpha’s confused stares. Steve took the pause to smell the air, recognizing she was an Alpha herself and demanded respect just standing in front of them. “I’m Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division.”

Steve couldn’t help the small roll of his eyes when an Alpha in the line spoke up, his body far too relaxed on the military compound. “What’s with the accent? Thought I was signin’ up for the U.S. Army!”

“What’s your name soldier?” This Agent Carter hummed, standing in front of the now posturing Alpha. 

“Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty.” He sneered. 

She took a step back to allow him room as she commanded, “Step forward Hodge.” Gilmore puffed out his chest doing as he was told. It didn’t matter to the line of men that they and Agent Carter were all Alphas, the mere fact she had breasts made most Alphas stupid. “Put your right foot forward,” She continued. 

“We gonna wrassle?” Gilmore teased, listening to her command whilst giving the agent a wink. “Cause I got a few moves I know you’ll like.” 

The man had been distracted as he preened to the line of Alphas. Gilmore didn’t notice the air of calm and aggression that surrounded the woman, nor did he notice the fist that slammed into his face. The man fell to the ground and Steve’s mouth dropped a bit, an air of awe surrounding him. It was clear he and Agent Carter had the same feelings about most Alphas and the same reactions. She was just a lot better than Steve at knocking them down. Boxing champion Bucky Barnes had tried to show Steve how to throw a good punch a few years before the U.S. entered the war, but it wasn’t enough. However, this Alpha really could show him a move or two. She wasn’t big, she was small, her curves tight with muscle. Steve stared at her brown hair, in perfectly tight curls, not fussed one bit from her violent action. If Steve wasn’t head over heels for his best friend, he might have thought he fell in love with this Alpha the moment her fist landed on Gilmore’s face. 

June 18th, 1943

Air was something that escaped Steve’s lungs from simple tasks like walking up stairs or carrying groceries. The idea of running was something Steve never attempted until he was recruited and forced to do so every day of training. Every night since training, the doctor that had chosen the small Alpha to join the project gave him a steroid shot to bring the air back to his wheezing lungs. Steve was the only member of the group who saw Dr. Erskine every day, the man only checked the group once every few days and always seemed disappointed in everyone, but Steve. Today was no different, Steve was running, wheezing, falling behind the others. After four consecutive days of trying to keep Steve in formation, twice a day, his Sergeant had given up on trying to keep Steve in line. Mostly, the Sergeant called back to the small Alpha to make sure he wasn’t face down in the dirt dead from overexertion. Steve and the other cadets made it to the flagpole, where normally they wouldn’t stop, they would keep on pushing through, but at the flagpole was a car. The car had Agent Carter sitting in the passenger seat with another member of the base.

“Squad, halt!” Sergeant Duffy screamed. Steve watched his other group members halt in their perfect formation, the small Alpha himself just stopped and leaned on his knees where he tried to catch his breath. “That flag means we’re only at the halfway point. First to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter. Move, move!” The Sergeant screamed. Steve watched the others struggle to climb the pole. There was yelling and clamoring. The Alpha’s blue eyes fell to Agent Carter who was biting a pencil to keep from laughing out loud. Back to the flagpole, Steve noticed a peg sitting in the base of the pole, one good pull, the pole would fall to the ground and Steve could have the flag. He would just have to wait for these idiots to stop trying to impress the Alpha in the car. 

“Fall back into line! Come on, fall in!” the Sergeant began to yell. This was Steve’s chance. Instead of letting himself catch the rest of his breath he moved to the pole, ignoring his Sergeant’s yells for him to also fall back in line. The small Alpha went to the base of the poll, gave the peg an easy tug, walked the length of the fallen pole, grabbed the flag, and handed it to his Sergeant. 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve said with a calm smile and climbed into the back of the car. Steve rested his arm on the back of the seat and glanced at Agent Carter with his profile.

When the car began driving again she pulled the pencil out of her mouth, a small laugh falling out. “That was clever. Glad to see at least one of you recruits has a brain.”

Steve gave her a nervous smile, women never spoke to him, let alone an Alpha woman, he couldn’t stop the red that spread up to his ears. “No ma’am, just happen to notice a lot more when you don’t allow yourself to be distracted,” Steve hummed.

“Oh? You don’t find me distracting?” Agent Carter teased.

“I definitely did not say that Ms-Agent Carter,” Steve chuckled nervously. The small Alpha let his gaze linger on her a moment before breathing out, feeling air filling his lungs again. “Your work on Gilmore was impressive. Learned how to fight from a boxing champion, never learned or saw anything that well done.” 

“Well, maybe if I like you, I’ll teach you later. You might need a bit more muscle on those bones first, Mr. Rogers,” She laughed and pinched his arm gently. 

The car pulled up to the infirmary that Steve went to every day and stopped, letting Steve get off and get himself situated. “I’ll hold you to it, Agent.” Steve saluted the alluring woman and walked away into the infirmary, still flushed from the conversation. The Alpha’s hand went to his neck and gently pressed on his bonding bite, wondering how upset Bucky would be at the thought of Steve flirting with yet another Alpha. But then again, it was harmless, she ranked so far above Steve, was certainly far better than Steve, nothing would come of it. 

June 21st, 1943

“Faster, omegas!” Agent Carter called jabbing at the Alphas. “Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul,” she breathed, sounding bored of staring at the Alphas overexerting themselves to show off to her. “Move it!” Steve was struggling, but he knew those words weren’t necessarily meant for him, the other men were trying to catch her attention. Meanwhile, the small Alpha was struggling with his first push-up of the day. The blond tried to ignore the pain in his joints from the exertion of trying to lift his hundred-pound body (what can he say, he gained five pounds of muscle in the last week). He didn’t notice the two men walking up behind Agent Carter as he struggled, sweating far more than the rest of the group.

“You’re not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?” Colonel Philips grunted in disgust at Doctor Erskine. 

“I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice,” The doctor's accent traveled. Steve couldn’t hear any conversation other than the young Agent’s voice demeaning them, and the blood rushing through Steve’s hard of hearing ears.

“When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he’ll be useful to you, like a gerbil,” Colonel Philips snorted, “Never thought you’d pick him.” Now that the two men had joined Agent Carter’s side, she commanded everyone up and Steve complied as quickly as possible. He swayed on his feet but managed to focus his eyes on the men and the woman in front of him and the other members of the project. Soon he was doing jumping jacks with the rest of the group, back into the haze of pain and lack of air in his lungs. Blood rushing through his body, breaking up any sound that wasn’t Agent Carter and his wheezing lungs. “You stick a needle in that kid’s arm and it’s gonna go right through him,” Colonel huffed, frowning at Steve. Steve felt like that was bad news, that he was being watched so intensely by the Colonel. “Look at that. He’s making me cry.”

“I am looking for qualities beyond the physical,” Doctor Erskine sighed exasperatedly. He had made this decision about Steve the moment he tried for the sixth time to get recruited. 

“Do you know how long it took to set up this project?”

“Yes. I know.”

“All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What’s-His-Name’s committees?”

“Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts,” Erskine hummed watching Steve trying to suck in air as he hobbled back and forth in what he thought was a jumping jack. 

“Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He’s big, he’s fast, he obeys orders. He’s a soldier,” Colonel Philips begged. They shifted their bodies towards the truck next to them and watched the group from a safer distance, not wanting Hodge to hear their conversation either.

“He’s a bully.”

“You don’t win wars with niceness, doctor,” Colonel Philips picked up a dummy grenade from the truck and removed the pins. “You win the war with guts,” He smirked and threw the grenade into the rows of men, “Grenade!” 

It all happened so fast Steve didn’t have time to really think anything through. A grenade was thrown into the group of men, without anything covering it, Steve knew more damage would be done. This was a lesson Steve had learned from war stories his father told him. So while the group of men were stumbling away as fast as they could, he launched himself on top of the grenade. Steve was useless, he really didn’t understand why he was on this project if he was being used as a joke. It didn’t matter if he could spare damaging some of his other cadets by covering a bomb with his body, he would. The internal countdown Steve had passed a couple of times over before he looked up again flushed when he heard an office a distance away yell. “It was a dummy grenade! All clear! Back in formation!”

“Is this a test?” Steve asked puffing out as he stood up slowly. The small Alpha saw Doctor Erskine smirk up at the Colonel as if a point Steve didn’t know about had been proven. Today was the day they would receive their assignments from the SSR, and Steve really did not know what to expect, especially with two men and a woman staring at him. All three with different, unreadable, expressions. 

“He’s still skinny,” Colonel Philips grunted and turned away. 

“I will let him know so we can prepare tonight,” Erskine hummed pleased.

“Yea yea, I hope this works out in front of the Senator tomorrow,” Philips called behind himself. 

“Fall back in line,” Agent Carter called to the men and turned to Doctor Erskine to speak with him. “You’ve made a decision then?” 

The German smiled at the Englishwoman and gave a curt nod. “I have. You have made your choice?” 

“I have,” She gave a coy smile, both of their eyes landing on the small Alpha who was really trying to not look at the pair staring at him. 

“Dismiss them and we will take him to your office. After he agrees, I will bring him to infirmary to give a final check and let him rest before the procedure,” Doctor Erskine broke down. 

“Agreed,” Agent Carter moved forward and stood at attention in front of the cadets. “Assignments will be handed out tomorrow. Everyone but Rogers is dismissed.”

“Looks like you’re finally getting kicked out,” Hodges growled at Steve, punching him in the shoulder.

“Looks like you’re about to be handed desk duty you dimwit,” Steve snapped back, really unable to help himself. Steve was still struggling with catching his breath, honestly glad to drop his facade a little now that the rest of the cadets were gone. “Agent Carter-”

“I think you have earned the right to call me Peggy.”

“Peggy…” Steve started suspiciously, “Did I pass the tests then?”

“With flying colors,” She smiled, the pair watched Erskine walk away first. “You’re getting your assignment now and probably another steroid shot so you’ll be alive for tomorrow.”

“Right, okay,” Steve nodded slowly as they began to walk towards where Peggy’s office was. 

“You did lie about one thing while you’ve been here, however, and I’d like to discuss that with you,” Peggy hummed, clasping her hands behind her back.

Steve shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded, knowing exactly where this was going. “Yes ma’am, I can guess what that is.”

“Care to explain why everything but that was on your enlistment forms and medical records?” 

“Well, it happened the night before we left. Doctor Erskine was kind enough to keep it a secret so my-so he wouldn’t be discharged from his station. He only did it because he’s worried about me being here. If Doctor Erskine hadn’t recruited me, Bucky would have never asked,” Steve spoke honestly.

“Bucky is your omega?” Peggy asked, looking down at Steve with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, not mine. I don’t own him. He’s made that perfectly clear.”

“Are you in charge of his assets?”

“Yes, because he had no one else and the state shouldn’t be in control of him. I didn’t use any of his hard-earned money while he was in boot camp. His assets are his alone. He is his own person,” Steve rambled. The Alpha never wanted anyone to think that Steve owned Bucky because of their bond and dynamic, and Bucky made it clear that their relationship would remain the same despite their bond.

“So, you’re in charge of his assets. You bonded with him,” Peggy shifted her shoulders facing Steve and smiled. “However, I think keeping his secret is pretty noble. It’s… cute he wants to keep tabs on you. Seems like you probably need that from that stupid stunt.”  
Steve bobbed his head back and forth and laughed softly. “He’s not mine. I would never be able to actually have him the way I’d like.” Steve opened the door into the small building lined with offices for Agents and higher-ranking Army members. 

“So you are like other, Alphas. Want to possess your omega wholly,” Peggy hummed as she led Steve down to her office. 

“That is not what I said. We don’t have a romantic relationship. He’s a very free person, I wouldn’t want to be in his way,” Steve mumbled out as they entered Peggy’s office. Doctor Erskine was sitting in a guest chair scribbling notes. Steve sat next to the German while Peggy took a seat at her desk. 

“Glad to see you had a talk. Has this changed your decision at all Agent?” Erskine asked Peggy. 

“Not at all, reaffirmed it. Can’t imagine any other Alpha besides myself who is concerned about the welfare of others,” She chuckled and winked at Steve. 

“Another test…” the small Alpha sighed exasperatedly. 

“Of course, and I will continue to test you as you advance in this special project Mr. Rogers,” Peggy hummed. 

“Yes, your assignment. This training you and the other cadets have been participating in is called ‘Project Rebirth’. We plan to make you into an uh…”

“Super Soldier,” Peggy supplied. 

“A what?” Steve frowned leaning forward. 

“You see, I have developed a chemical that will make you stronger, faster, smarter, than any living human. We have chosen you.”

“A little guy. So you’re just going to make me normal?” Steve snorted. 

“No no. Do not get confused, despite your small stature due to scoliosis, you will become stronger than any other Alpha on this planet. Better than them.”

Steve frowned and shook his head. “I don’t want to be better than anyone, I just want to help.”

Peggy sighed and reached forward grabbing Steve’s hand from across the desk. “You will. You will do more good than anyone could, and you are the best-no-the only candidate for this project.”

Steve nodded slowly, “So… how does this work?”

Erskine smiled and nodded laying out his book with the machine designs. “You will be placed in this chamber, in the chamber are rows of needles that will be filled with the substance I created, and you will be injected with it. It will be painful, you will grow in all aspects, and you could die from the procedure.”

“Okay…” Steve breathed nervously, accepting another hand squeeze. 

“That is it. No eating or drinking eight hours before. I will give you one final check-up with all your medication. I want to give you the best possible chance to survive it.”

“Okay,” Steve said with some finality, leaning back. 

“Okay?” Peggy asked. 

“Okay,” Steve nodded. “If this experiment is how you need me. I’ll do it. I’m already dying anyway, what harm could it do.” Steve tried to ignore the look the pair sent between each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thoughts, ideas, wants, needs, concerns welcome!


	4. super soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta’d. Looking for one <3
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Chapter 4: super soldier

Steve laid on his bed in the empty infirmary reading through the only book he had brought with him. The rest of the day was paperwork, Steve signing all sorts of waivers that he made sure to read, most of them was that his family (or omega) couldn’t sue the U.S. Government if he died from the experiment. Then read as much documentation as he could about the experiment, Steve could understand some of it, but a lot of it seemed so fantastical that it went over his head. Finally, Doctor Erskin gave him one last physical, giving him the medication Steve needed before finally leaving him with a hardy and carb-loaded dinner. It would be his last meal until after the procedure. This left him full and hoping the hours passed by quickly without sleep finding him. The door to the infirmary opened slowly with a knock on the door.

“May I?” Doctor Erskine walked in.

“Yeah,” Steve nodded and quickly sat up, shifting on the bed. 

“Can’t sleep?” He hummed walking down the rows of beds.

“I got the jitters… I guess?” Steve shrugged setting his book aside. 

The German laughed and nodded, “Me too.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Steve breathed watching the man sit across from him and create a little table.

“Just one?” Abraham hummed. 

“Why me?”

Erskine pushed his glasses up and hummed again. “I suppose that is the only question that matters,” He set down the bottle of schnapps he was holding onto the makeshift table. “This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people… Forget that the first country that the Nazis invaded was their own. You know… After the last war the-my people struggled. They-they felt weak. They felt small. And then… Hitler… He comes along with the-the marching and the big show and the flags and the…” Erskine took off his glasses and scratched his head a moment to think. He brushed his forehead and chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. “And he hears of me, my work and he finds me. He says ‘You. You will make us strong.’”

Erskine then laughs, “Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and He. Is. Ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic Myth.” Steve awed, which explained the mysticism within the science he was reading, why it felt so far over his head. “Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him. It. Is. Real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the Earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man.”

“Did it make him stronger?” Steve asked patiently, leaning forward wanting more. 

“Yes. But there were… other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important. The man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great: Bad becomes worse. This. This is why YOU were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion.”

Steve nodded in understanding, his brows furrowing as he thought. “Thanks, I think.” 

The German doctor set two glasses down and poured two shots of schnapps. “Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.” 

Steve picked up the glass raising it and smiled. “To the little guys.” They were both about to drink before the doctor snatched the glass away from Steve. 

“No, no! Wait-wait. What am I doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids.” Steve watched longingly as his drink that was just pulled away. 

“Alright, we’ll drink it after,” Steve nodded. 

“No, I don’t have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now!” He laughed and took a shot. The pair were laughing and didn’t notice the Alpha enter the room. 

“Boys? Looks like you’re having too much fun. Steve, shouldn’t you be getting sleep?” Peggy Carter asked swaying her hips as she moved towards them. 

“Ah, just bringing enlightenment and advice. I suppose I should go prepare for tomorrow myself. Good night Mr. Rogers. Find some sleep.” 

With that Abraham Erskine left the pair alone. Peggy took a seat next to Steve, crossing her ankles and folded her hands in her lap. The brown hair fell back over her shoulder, her scent filling Steve’s nostrils. She smelled sweet, like vanilla and baked treats, further examination of her scent came sweat and emotions swirling too tightly together for Steve to figure out. Steve’s eyes fell back into her brown and pulled himself back, refocusing. 

“For a man who is bonded, you really can’t keep your eyes and nose from wandering around Alphas. You know you could be kicked out of the army for those… proclivities?” 

“Yes, I am aware, but seein’ as I’m not technically part of the Army, I don’t think you actually care,” Steve hummed leaning back a bit more, keeping an arm behind him to keep himself upright. 

“And what of your omega?” Peggy breathed.

“Not technically mine. It was agreed that we’d continue our life the way it was before we bonded.”

“Technically yours, legally. But I understand what you’re saying, Steve.” The Alpha reached up and pushed her own hair back over her shoulders again to distract Steve with her scent. Peggy then reached forward and pushed Steve’s bangs from his face to behind his ear. “You sure you’re not an omega? You react a lot like one,” She teased his blushing face.

“How am I ‘sposed to react when a beautiful woman is flirting with me?”

“I honestly wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“You don’t have an omega that you’re interested in?”

“I was bonded. I left him at the altar the day my family was told my brother died in this war. So I left to become a spy. Like my brother wanted,” Peggy smiled. Steve’s face twisted into concern, but before Steve could say anything Peggy jumped in. “He’s fine, I see you’re worried the rejection killed him. Another Alpha stepped up when I couldn’t. He’s safe, healthy, and loved. I wasn’t what he deserved.”

“You’re an incredible woman, I am sure that is not true.” 

“Like you, Steve, I prefer the company of Alphas.”

Steve grimaced a bit at her comment and looked away. “Look, I don’t know what you think, but I don’t see people like that. And if this is another test, I’m not enjoying it.”

Peggy sat back a bit and looked him over. “Based on your file, on what our other agents saw, you have a history with most Alphas in Brooklyn.”

“You’ve been watching me?” Steve growled lowly, “Look, I did what I had to, to make money. You should know, for male Alphas, if we don’t look a certain way, omegas aren’t interested. My own omega isn’t interested in me,” Steve snapped. 

“Of course we’ve been watching. Since the second time you attempted enlistment. I’m not bothered, no one that has read your file sees a problem with any aspect of you, who you are or what you’ve done. It’s not an issue that you prefer Alphas,” Peggy said calmly gently gripping Steve’s leg. “You know, there's a legislature out there about allowing Alphas to have relationships with each other.”

Steve shifted uncomfortably under her hand and her gaze. The woman was pushing her scent out, trying to calm Steve and make him malleable under her. “Peggy, I don’t see people by their presentation. I don’t like most Alphas.”

“Most?” She hummed.

“You’re different, for the most part. You don’t act like we’re superior to anyone else… Most of the time.” 

Peggy laughed and nodded, “I suppose that comes with the territory of being raised by mostly Alphas.”

“My mother was an omega. She was stronger than any Alpha I’ve cared to know.” Steve shifted closer to Peggy, her sweet scent intoxicating him. The woman’s hand moved up Steve’s arm and gently pressed to his neck onto his bonding mark, the smaller Alpha releasing a hiss and a groan. “Why are you here right now? To be severely disappointed in my body’s lack of functionality?”

“I’m just letting you know that I’m here Steve,” Carter purred in Steve’s ear. The Alpha pulled away from Steve and stood up smoothing her clothes out. “I won’t wait for you, but let me know when you’re interested.” 

With that Peggy left Steve alone in the infirmary with her scent and his thoughts. Steve fell back on the bed and covered his face groaning softly. Large hands rubbed his face trying to get rid of the smell that invaded his nostrils, but there were no other scents to replace that vanilla and baked goods that surrounded him. Peggy was some kind of woman and it was confusing. In the past twenty-four years, Steve had never had a soul interested in him save for Bucky when it suited the omega. Within two weeks the man that he had been head over heels for demanded a bond and a sweet-smelling, one-punch knockout of a woman was vying for his affections. It was an experience that Steve never thought he’d actually have. 

June 22nd, 1943 

A scream tore through the military camp. The 107th infantry had just entered Southern Italy from Albania trying to defend the country from the occupation of the Italian military. Unfortunately for the country and for the US 107th National Guard, the Albanian government was planning on surrendering soon, which meant they had to move on to other projects. The large group had managed to pay a few sailors with big hauls to sneak them into the country so they could continue on foot towards Northern Italy. The group of a hundred men were on high alert, being in enemy territory and headed towards a base of the scientific division of the Nazi Party made them tense. The scream had everyone throwing their boots on, grabbing their guns and running towards the continued screams.

Jim Morita, a Japanese American omega, who had fought with almost everyone in the infantry to prove his position, was hovering over James Barnes who was screaming and writhing on his makeshift bed. “Barnes! You gotta talk to me! What is going on!?”

“That fucking IDIOT!” Bucky screamed sitting up as he gripped his bonding mark. The men that had come armed were slowly shuffling away when they realized the omega was reacting to an otherworld situation. 

“Morita, do you have this under control?” A red-haired Alpha asked, hands on his hips as he hovered over the screaming omega. 

“Does it look like I do? Whatever is happening to his mate must be horrible,” Jim breathed. The omega stayed crouched next to Bucky, pulsing a calming scent, but didn’t touch him for fear he’d make the situation worse. The Alpha nodded slowly, he took in the scent of both omegas. Bucky was in extreme duress and nothing seemed to be calming him down until a few moments later he fell back on his bed puffing out. “Are you okay Barnes?” Morita asked, voice shaky, hand even shakier as he rested it on Bucky’s arm.

Bucky jumped at the touch and sat back up quickly, holding his head to keep himself from passing out. The brunette looked at the dark-haired omega and licked his lips eyes darting around and up to the Alpha hovering over them. “I’m fine. When I see him, I’m going to kill him,” Bucky grunted and rubbed his bond mark.

“He isn’t dead? After all that?” Dugan asked, eyebrows flying up.

“Idiot joined some super-secret scientific division, he’s probably letting them experiment on him. It’s the biggest idiot that ever lived, I swear to God.”

“You’re Alpha signed up to be a lab rat?” Dugan snorted and took a seat now that both omegas were calmer.

“He’s not MY Alpha. And yes, I think it was the only way he could get recruited. I don’t know what he agreed to, but I’m going to kill him for this, and I’m probably going to kill them,” Bucky grunted. The omega’s dirty hand ran over his face, trying to wipe the cold sweat he had. 

“Was he sick or something?” Jim asked.

“Not your Alpha?” Dugan asked at the same time.

“Steve has every illness known to man and probably some unknown. Can’t hear shit, see shit, or breathe. Some scumbag must have recruited him, which is why I made him bond to me, so I could make sure they didn’t kill him,” Bucky explained.

“You bonded with an Alpha to keep tabs on him?” Jim asked with a snort. “Does he know that?”

“No that's not the main-”

“That’s pretty cruel. I’ve heard of Alphas doing that because they can’t share, but an omega forcing it to make sure their Alpha didn’t do anything dumb… I’m seeing everything out here,” Dugan teased.

“No! I love him. Of course, I do, I was going to ask anyway, but then he came home with those damn enlistment forms. He’s a fucking idiot okay?”

Jim laughed and shook his head looking up at the sky as he leaned back in the mud. “All Alphas are idiots, some just become science experiments I guess.” 

“I’m in love with an idiot,” Bucky sighed falling back onto his bed.

Sometime October 1943

At this point, Steve had his USO show down like the back of his hand. It was always the same, walking through and around the gorgeous beta dancers, hunting down Hilter and punching him (always missing the actor’s face of course). After the show, he would sign comics or trading cards that were modeled after him. This was what Steve got to do instead of having blood drawn from him every few hours. The Alpha may have also had been charmed by numerous omegas, betas, and Alphas alike, that he indulged himself in because now his body worked, and worked a little too well. Peggy Carter was nowhere in sight so he couldn’t even attempt to take her offer. Steve didn’t necessarily feel good about using people like this and he had to wonder if his body was reacting how normal Alphas felt all the time, or if this was the serum. 

It was another day at the USO show, Steve awkwardly flirting with some of the dancers that he danced with. Really they flirted with him, and he tried to speak and mostly got touched. The show went on as planned, nothing unusual until Steve felt pain flaring through his bond mark and he landed an actual punch on the actor playing Hitler. Steve fell to his knees holding the crook of his neck grinding his teeth to not scare people more than he probably already had. The actor Steve had punched was knocked out on the ground, nose broken and blood flowing freely. The dancers were always quick with mistakes. They moved around the pair as the knocked out man was dragged off stage and Steve was escorted (too heavy for anyone to even try to drag him around). 

“Are you okay Mr. Rogers?” A nurse asked. She followed Steve everywhere and was meant to send blood samples back to the SSR for research purposes. Steve’s eyes refocused and looked up at the woman, he was sitting in the green room on a plush couch, unsure how they had managed to get him hidden away. 

“Y-yea,” he breathed out. The Alpha leaned back rubbing his neck where Bucky’s bite was. After the serum the bite faded a bit, it concerned Steve but they explained his healing factor was a lot faster than normal people. It was expected the bonding mark would look less like a bite taken out of Steve and more like a scar. 

“What happened, sir?” She asked sitting at the coffee table to check his vitals.

“Just… Something happened with my bond-mate. I think he’s fine now.”

Sometime (Again) October 1943

“Senator Brant, I’m requesting you send the USO team to wherever the 107th infantry is,” Steve said after another fumble during a show. The pain was becoming more frequent and getting stronger. Steve wasn’t going to stand by and let his omega continue to get hurt when Steve could actually help. 

“Captain Rogers, that’s five miles from the Italian front lines,” Senator Brant sighed.

“And don’t you think they could use some cheering up and cheering on? These wonderful women aren’t dancing just to raise the sales of bonds, they want to help the soldiers fighting for their lives out there,” Steve argued. 

The senator stared at the Alpha for a long moment. There was a small metallic taste of fear in Steve’s mouth coming off the man, he wasn’t trying to intimidate but he supposed his size and the unknown results of the experiment put fear into anyone that knew what Steve was. “Fine. I will get it set up. I think Colonel Philips is out there checking on the soldiers that went missing in action.”

Steve felt his gut tighten when the Senator spoke about men missing in action, but Bucky was alive. He could be in the medical tents. Or someone bad got their hands on him. Either way, Steve would find out and find his omega, no matter the cost and who he had to disobey. “Thank you, sir. You will not regret it.”

“I better not Mr. Rogers.” 

November 1943

“James Buchanan Barnes, Sergeant, 32557038, March 10th, 1917… James Buchanan-” Bucky had done all he could have to escape, save others from torture and it landed him getting beaten. The beat down he had received affected his ability to build the structures they were whipped into doing. As his body continued to give out on him, someone decided that he’d be better suited for other tasks. The others had tried to hold him inside the cages as the HYDRA soldiers beat him, but the others were beaten or shot and Bucky was knocked out effectively making it easier for them to carry him out and to a room. In this room, Bucky went in and out of consciousness. “Sergeant, 32557038, March 10th-” They injected him with some off blue substance into each major muscle group. They beat him trying to get information out of him. Injected him with the weird substance into his minor muscle groups. “1917. James Buchanan Barnes, Ser-” This cycle was repeated until Bucky was forced to repeat his information.

Bucky did his best to ignore the heat that filled his body, it had been a month since he had been captured. A month since Bucky didn’t have access to his suppressants, it had been almost two years since Bucky had been on suppressants, two years of the omega avoiding his heat because no one could help him. The doctors and scientists monitoring him left him, running as fast as they could after the first couple of explosions. That was fine, Bucky was too broken down to escape his restraints, but at least HYDRA wouldn’t have him anymore, he’d be sucked into the flames. Bucky was sure Steve would kill him for dying like this, but the Alpha was nowhere to be found. Not a letter, not a picture. The omega had been cut off completely from his Alpha except for the one moment of pain he experienced. Bucky mumbled his information again as he heard heavy footsteps running towards him.

“Bucky? Oh my god!” A familiar voice breathed out. Straps were being removed roughly, without consideration of the chair or Bucky’s body. The omega lifted his head as a familiar scent filled him. The scent filled Bucky’s heat riddled body with delight and began producing slick.

“Is that…?” Bucky mumbled as his arm was slung over the large blond’s broad shoulders.

“It’s me, Buck. It’s Steve.” Bucky was trying to grab his footing as this “Steve” dragged him out of the torture room disguised as a medical office.

“Steve?” Bucky huffed out. The omega tried to focus his hazy grey eyes onto Steve’s face. The face was so familiar, but the body didn’t make any sense.

“Come on,” Steve grunted trying to get Bucky to get his feet under him.

Bucky managed to get his footing again, his body feeling better than ever. The brunette wasn’t sure if it was from that weird blue shit they put inside of him, or if it was the scent of his Alpha pushing him forward. “Steve,” Bucky breathed happily. Whatever was happening didn’t really make sense, but Bucky had to trust his nose and his body, he pressed his head against Steve’s shoulder still feeling foggy.

“They said you were dead,” Steve whimpered into Bucky’s hair. The omega was impressed with their ability to still scent each other while running through a crumbling facility. 

“I thought you were smaller,” Bucky muttered catching his feet and his weight finally, pulling away from the larger man.

“Come on,” Steve waved at Bucky leading him through the facility. 

“What happened to you?” 

“I joined the Army.”

Bucky snorted. “It must have hurt somethin’ horrible if I felt it all the way out here.”

The Alpha spared Bucky a sorrowful look. “A little.”

“Is it permanent?” Bucky hummed admiring the man’s body. The way Steve moved now was smooth, efficient. His muscles were perfectly defined under the weird costume the man was wearing. Even the blond’s leather jacket couldn’t hide the muscular expanse of his back and his huge biceps. 

“So far.” 

They ran upstairs, Bucky had no idea where he was, all he knew was to follow Steve because that was probably his best chance of getting out of his hell hole. Bucky hadn’t seen much of the facility, he had been forced to work on a couple of weapons and on what HYDRA’s version of an aeroplane called “Valkyrie”, but it did not look like any aeroplane Bucky had seen. The omega knew the underground prison, he had been in and out of it, escaped and thrown back in. He had also been down that hallway with the medical facility filled with screams of people dying. For whatever reason, Bucky was the only one that hadn’t died and he wasn’t going to question his continued existence. Not when the leader of the base was right in front of them. 

“Captain America!” Bucky’s face scrunched at the name, was that man talking to Steve? The omega paused at the arm railings, trying to catch his breath and keep back his heat that had arrived and was demanding his attention. Stomach cramps would have to be on hold for now. “How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films.” Steve was an actor now? What had Bucky missed? It had been… Well, Bucky really didn’t know how long it had been. “So Dr. ERskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive.” 

Then the man was stumbling back. Steve had punched him, which had been fast enough for Bucky to miss. “You’ve got no idea,” Steve snorted. 

“Haven’t I?” Johann purred moving to hit Steve. The Alpha caught the other’s fist on his flimsy aluminum shield. Bucky’s eyes landed on a man that he definitely recognized from all the injections. It was hard to focus with his heat and Steve getting the snot beat out of him (like usual), and Bucky definitely couldn’t help him in this fight, this time. So Bucky focused on the scientist (or was he a Doctor? Bucky didn’t want to actually find out.) He had pulled a lever, the catwalk was pulled apart effectively separating Steve from the Commander. “No matter what lies Erskine told you. You see, I was his greatest success!” Johann laughed, pulling his skin from his face to reveal tight red skin underneath. 

Bucky really did not have time to comprehend it when his mouth moved. “You don’t have one of those do you?” Really might be a deal-breaker for Bucky if Steve looked like a partially decomposed skull. 

Ignored, of course, there was a far more important conversation going on. “You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality, you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly! Without fear!” The red-faced man screamed.

“Then how come you’re running?” Another explosion sent Bucky ducking and Steve searching. If Bucky was in some sort of right frame of mind, he might have been embarrassed how easily his base instincts were taking over with his Alpha being big and strong. Soon Steve was grabbing him and leading him to the stairs. “Come on! Let's go up!” Steve yelled at Bucky over the fire and small pops of explosions. 

Bucky was led to another rail where there was a thin gantry to the other side. The omega stared down at the flames that were climbing higher and higher in the warehouse. Bucky looked to Steve hopelessly who was looking at that gantry Bucky had completely dismissed as an option. Then the Alpha said, “Let’s go. One at a time.” The omega groaned internally, he was exhausted, but his Alpha was asking something of him. And Bucky had no idea what the other had gone through to rescue Bucky so he listened. 

Slowly, and with Steve’s help, he climbed over the railing and began walking. The brunette did his best to not look down. He really did, but another large explosion popped from under him and he stared at the flames. His hesitation made the gantry whine and fall a few inches lower. Bucky huffed and focused himself moving a bit faster until it popped down a few more inches. The omega could feel the metal becoming unsteady underneath his feet and began running, making a leap and managed to grab the railings with strength he didn’t know he had. Bucky flipped himself over and stared across what looked like a flaming canyon to his mate. 

“Gotta be a rope or something!” Bucky yelled at Steve desperately. 

“Just go!” His Alpha yelled. “Get out of here!”

Bucky hesitated, Steve never used his Alpha voice, and this harsh moment was no different. So Bucky stayed and cried out desperately to him, “No! Not without you!” Honestly, at this point in his life, Bucky was pretty sure this whole situation was a weird hallucination and he was still strapped down to that chair. Steven Grant Rogers bent metal and jumped across the chasm as if he were doing hopscotch. The tiny sick man he had left at the train station was some sort of superhuman now, and it could only be explained through hallucination. The omega backed up as Steve landed on his side. The Alpha gently gripped Bucky’s shoulder’s breathing out slowly, Steve had never breathed this well in his life. They stared at each other a long moment before another explosion went off, fire at their height now. They rushed out of the warehouse. 

Once in the safety of the rest of the infantry (and others), Steve saved Bucky collapsed to the ground, holding onto Steve’s jacket. The omega released ragged breaths and looked up at the Alpha with pupils blown, Bucky's eye color barely visible. Steve looked down at him, taking in a breath, his own eyes slowly dilating in response. The man’s lips twitched into a small smile looking down at Bucky. 

“I could help you with that.”

Bucky stared mouth open panting. “God, if you can do that this really must be a dream,” Bucky whimpered. 

“Barnes! Thank god-Oh god,” Jim Morita ran over getting close to Bucky before taking a few steps back and covered his mouth. “This guy is your Alpha?”

“Supposedly. He got bigger, I think,” Bucky panted and took Steve’s help to stand back up. 

“Barnes, good to see you’re... okay. Captain, are we heading back to camp now?” Dugan asked tilting his head away from Bucky. The Alpha was smart and kept his distance from Steve as well. 

“Sergeant,” Steve tipped his head in the man’s direction, “I think I need to assist… Sergeant Barnes so that he can make the trip back. We may have to stop a couple of times. We will leave soon, let everyone rest from the explosion.” Steve wrapped his arm under Bucky’s and led him away to the forest. 

“You think that guy is actually his Alpha?” Dugan asked Jim. 

“You ever seen Barnes go off with an Alpha willingly?” Jim snorted. 

“Should I be worried about you and the other omegas going into heat?” Dugan hummed. 

“No, no one was as stupid as Barnes. We had our scheduled heats when the government told us to,” Jim snorted and allowed himself to sit on the ground and watch the warehouse burn. 

Bucky was dragged into the forest by Steve and barely managed to stay on his feet. The omega was pushed up against a tree and rested his hands on Steve’s shoulders looking up at the taller man. “You’re so big,” Bucky breathed. Hands moved down the leather, slowly pulling the Alpha’s tactical gear apart to see what was underneath. A small laugh left Bucky’s lips and shook his head. “What are you wearing Stevie,” Bucky licked his lips, dragging his hands down the blue star-spangled spandex that barely stretched over Steve’s muscles. 

“Just something they forced on me… I’ll explain everything later. You smell too good. I can’t focus,” Steve panted, ducking his head into Bucky’s neck. The omega tilted his head in submission, letting the other scent him, he had gone far too long without Steve’s unique scent.  
Bucky sighed at the affection. The alpha’s lips moved over the brunette’s dirt-encrusted neck. Teeth gently teased at their bonding bite. “Please Steve,” Bucky whimpered under him. The omega’s hands traveled further south and grabbed Steve’s pants beginning to undo them until there was more blue spandex. Bucky whined in frustration, hands going back to Steve’s head, gripping his hair. “Stevie… I need you.” Steve nodded quickly and picked Bucky up by his ass, hands sliding down to make the omega wrap his legs around his Alpha’s waist. Once Bucky rested on Steve’s hips, the omega worked on his own pants while Steve worked on the spandex. “You’re so strong now,” Bucky purred excitedly. The brunette had never expected Steve to be able to provide everything his internal omega begged for. This moment, real or not, Bucky would memorize every second of this heat (despite the horrible circumstance). The omega managed his pants down enough in his position, shifting his hips down a bit to grind on Steve’s free cock, already hard and leaking. 

“Bucky, you think you can take me?”

“Did it last time,” he mumbled into Steve’s neck. The omega moved to lick at the scars of the bite he left on Steve. 

“Buck… I’m a lot bigger than last time.”

The brunette pulled his head away suddenly to look at Steve’s very serious face. “You were already so big,” the omega groaned. Bucky ground his hips again to try and get some understanding of how much Steve had grown. 

“Yea, let me slick myself up,” Steve sighed. The Alpha gripped Bucky’s ass again, one hand easily holding the omega steady while the other gathered some of the slick spilling out of him and coated his cock. 

“Please, please Stevie… Alpha… please,” Bucky begged. 

The omega’s hips tried to push against the strength of Steve’s only hand-holding Bucky up. Bucky was in the full swing of heat now, head hazy, eyes foggy, and body wanting. The heady scent of Steve, sweet like brown sugar and musky like sweat and arousal. The thickness of the scent hadn’t changed, that he was thankful for, Bucky wasn’t sure he’d be able to think if Steve’ scent got even stronger than before. The Alpha’s hot breath ghosted his face, anticipation flowing through both of them as he slowly guided himself into Bucky’s slick, tight, heat. Steve’s hands moved to Bucky’s hips and stopped when he bottomed out. The omega ground his hips on the member not moving inside of him. 

Soon Steve allowed slow, aching movements inside of Bucky, not wanting to hurt him with the change in size. Bucky appreciated his Alpha trying to be gentle but after years of not having Steve the way he had been desperate for Steve to take him. The omega ended up begging, trying to push against Steve’s hands, trying to make Steve give him what he wanted. And Steve complied. The Alpha could no longer stand to hold back and snapped his into Bucky quickly. The omega cried out, fingers digging into the spandex material on Steve’s shoulders. The pair moved against each other lips capturing each other absorbing moans and cries of pleasure.

“Knot me,” Bucky asked breathlessly.

“Can’t… Don’t know how long it’ll stay… We have to keep… Moving,” Steve answered between pants. 

“But… it’s there… I need it,” Bucky whimpered. 

Steve shook his head and continued thrust into Bucky, letting the beginning of his knot pull on Bucky’s opening driving him crazy. The omega pressed his face into Steve’s shoulder, sobbing and begging for his knot, knowing that it was best if they waited. He continued to bounce on Steve, enjoying the tight grip of large warm hands on him. All it took for Bucky to go over the edge was feeling Steve’s hot seed spilling inside of him. It was more cum than Bucky had ever had an Alpha spill and he came on himself and Steve’s suit. They pressed their chests against each other and held on for dear life. Eventually, Bucky dropped his legs down, working on fixing his pants, head still leaning on Steve’s shoulder. Steve did the same, tucking himself painfully away. 

“You alright Buck?” Steve whispered and gently cupped Bucky’s face.

Bucky hummed, leaning into his hands, and turned his head to kiss the warm palm. “I’ll be okay for now. We should really get movin’ before more HYDRA show up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thoughts, ideas, wants, needs, concerns welcome!


	5. Sex and Love and Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnBeta'd. Looking for one. <3
> 
> One more chapter left before the next installment of the series.

Chapter 5: Sex and Love and Intimacy

November 4th, 1943

Bucky and Steve had to stop three times through the night to try and manage Bucky’s symptoms. None of the soldiers were really bothered, it was a long walk and none of them had eaten or slept properly in at least a month. So the breaks were, in general, greatly appreciated by the soldiers. A few made ignorant jeers or inappropriate jabs because they could hear and smell the couple’s hard work, but the pair by and large were ignored by the men Steve rescued. The closer they got to camp the closer Bucky pressed himself against Steve. It meant relief was coming soon, and Bucky needed the other’s knot as soon as possible. There was a lot of commotion as the large group of soldiers entered the camp, following Steve to the main medical and administrative tents that had been set up since their capture. 

“Look who it is!” Bucky heard a soldier yell running towards them. Colonel Philips slipped through the crowd with a well-groomed brunette woman following behind him. She was an Alpha as well, and Steve’s eyes were focused on her. Bucky brought his hand to Steve’s bicep squeezing it to bring the Alpha’s focus back onto himself. The omega was not about to lose

Once Colonel Philips reached them Steve gave the man a salute and a crooked smile. “Some of these men need medical attention.” A few medics were running up having received the news delayed, getting as many as they could from the group. “I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action,” Steve said. Like, ya know, a self-sacrificial dumbass, at least that's what Bucky thought as he rolled his eyes. 

The Colonel sighed and shook his head staring at all the men whose death letters he had just written: “That won’t be necessary.”

“Yes sir,” Steve smiled. The Alpha looked down to Bucky and the brunette stuck his tongue out at him, his eyes shifting to the private tents meant for guests. Bucky got a small laugh out of Steve before the blond looked to the Alpha woman. 

“You’re late,” Peggy huffed and placed a hand on the man’s chest. Bucky’s eyes bore into her delicate hand, wishing for the world to stop staring at his now extra handsome bond-mate. The Alpha clearly was not bothered by his glare or his scent which bothered Bucky more.

Steve shifted away from Bucky to pull out a broken radio smiling sheepishly at the woman. “Couldn’t call my ride.”

Bucky was tired of seeing these two Alpha’s flirt and grabbed his bond-mates’ arm raising it up as he yelled, “Hey! Let’s hear it for Captain America!” It may have been a bit petty, but Bucky’s head really wasn’t in the right place. He had just been tortured for at least a month and was in heat. Bucky was lucid for now, but how long until Bucky was back on the ground writing around. 

“Was that really necessary?” Steve whispered to Bucky and planted a fake smile on his face as people cheered around them. 

“Your omega is in heat and you’re ogling an Alpha… I’d say so,” Bucky hummed. Bucky looked away to ignore whatever Steve’s reaction would be to Bucky admitting his pettiness. Once the brunette woman had been squeezed out by the crowd, Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s massive bicep. “Can I please take your clothes off now? I want to see what you’re hiding,” Bucky whispered, lips gently moving against his ear. 

Steve tilted his head down to take in Bucky’s sweet scent and growled lowly. The crowd began to back away from the pair, smelling heat pheromones flowing between the pair. “You need to see medical,” Steve whispered. The blond pulled his nose away to look Bucky over properly. The omega knew he didn't have any injuries, whatever those scientists had done to him had healed any previous wounds they themselves inflicted.

“I promise they can check me after you knot me. Please Stevie,” Bucky begged quietly, really hoping no one else heard him. 

Steve clenched his jaw, smelling the deeper scent of Bucky’s heat and nodded. The Alpha practically dragged Bucky to a private tent that had boxes and luggage cases in it with a cot. Next to the cot were a couple of sketchbooks, Steve must have already been here before rescuing Bucky. That didn’t matter, though, not when Steve was stripping down, pulling off that spandex that Bucky had grown so used to enjoying against his skin through the night. Bucky sat on the cot, his legs unable to keep him up as his eyes roamed the rippling muscle on Steve’s body. The omega’s mouth was open and dripping saliva as he licked his lips. The brunette was caught in his gaze when he heard a deep chuckle and Steve moved towards him as he slipped the blue spandex off. 

“Your body is…” 

“I know Buck… Why don’t I help you get those dirty clothes off?” Steve breathed softly. 

The omega just gave a dumb nod, hands gently touching the hard muscle along Steve’s chest. The Alpha worked on Bucky’s shirt, easily tugging it off with Bucky being distracted by Steve’s new body and his scent. There were two new sensations that Bucky wasn’t used to when being close to the man he was in love with. A body that could throw him around and a scent that made him want to just obey and submit when in heat. Bucky was sure there would be a moment or two he would miss Steve’s old body, his old self, but when in the throes of heat. This is what Bucky craved, what his omega craved. In his musings and drooling, he hadn’t noticed that Steve had fully undressed him and laid him down on the cot that definitely could not fit both of their large bodies. 

Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s slim hips grinding up into him immediately. The pair rutted against each other, hard members rubbing against taut stomachs. Steve took Bucky’s mouth to absorb his desperate whines and moans, not wanting to draw any attention to their tent. Bucky shifted his legs off of Steve’s hips and turned around on his hands and knees. The omega, lost in his heat, fell to his shoulders and arched his hips up looking at Steve, panting softly. The Alpha was a sight to behold down below, strong, flushed head to toe red, and large cock dripping waiting to enter Bucky. It didn’t take the omega begging or whimpering. Steve did what his instincts told him, and relieved Bucky of the empty ache he was feeling. 

The omega was filled almost immediately without hesitation from Steve. Bucky shivered and moaned, arching more to push against the thick member inside of him. Large warm hands gripped Bucky’s hips, holding the omega still and in place before he began thrusting into Bucky. The brunette let out frenzied moans, begging for harder and deeper. The man hadn’t known that this is what he had been missing from his soul mate. Bucky had to thank whatever man had healed Steve of his ailments and made him stronger. Soon a large knot was growing on the Alpha’s member and tugging on his ring of muscle, causing a cry of panic and want to slip out every time. 

“Please knot me, please Alpha… Please. Stevie,” Bucky babbled. 

The Alpha complied easily and pushed in locking his knot inside of Bucky, spilling more seed than before. The omega shivered under him and came with a whine and a pull at the wood on the cot. Bucky went lax under his Alpha, letting the knot keep him upright, warm, and filled. The omega’s eyes slipped closed as a happy sigh spilled out. Large hands gently caressed the muscles on his back, pulling out knots and bringing warmth to Bucky’s body. Eventually, Bucky was maneuvered so they were on their sides on the groaning cot. The omega tucked his head under his Alpha’s head puffing softly, still trying to catch his breath. Eventually, the pair fell asleep with a small blanket that Steve managed to pull up to their attached hips. 

A few hours later Bucky woke up with Steve’s flaccid member inside of him. The omega’s heat was finally gone and Bucky shifted his hips a bit to get Steve out of him. The Alpha groaned the blond’s arms held the omega closer not letting Bucky pull away enough to free his hips from Steve. Bucky just let himself relax in Steve’s arms, enjoying the moment of feeling completely encompassed and safe with his bond-mate. Though the moment was nice, it of course was interrupted by the scent of an Alpha entering the tent. Bucky sat up slowly, gripping the strong arm around himself to leverage himself up in the cot. 

“At least you’re awake.” Of course, that woman that had been all over Steve when they got back was entering the tent, staying in the tent, despite the smells that clung to every surface. 

“Who even are you?” Bucky breathed out frowning. 

Peggy gave him a soft smile, it was almost patronizing how nice she was being to him. “I’m Agent Peggy Carter. I helped make the decision that your Alpha become what he is now.” 

Bucky sucked in a breath and looked over his Alpha and shook his head. “You’re the reason I was screaming in the middle of camp a few months ago. I would say thank you for making him like this, but… I’m not sure his pain was worth it.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, hands placed on her hips. “He saved you didn’t he? Do you not think that’s worth something?” Bucky was about to open his mouth when she held up a hand. “Why don’t we take a walk Sergeant Barnes? I’ll be waiting outside.”

Bucky grunted and shifted under Steve’s weight and escaped the cot after a few minutes of struggle. The omega dug through one of Steve’s chests and found Army khakis and a white shirt, tugging them on since it seemed like they were about the same size now. Bucky leaned down to put his combat boots on when his ass was pinched. The brunette darted up and looked at Steve with a flush across his cheeks and surprised eyes. Steve was far more flirty than Bucky had left him, and maybe it was because Steve felt better, or maybe he had changed a lot more than Bucky thought. The omega turned around facing the Alpha with a small smirk. 

“Hey handsome, I tried to not wake you. You should sleep you’ve worked hard the last forty-eight hours,” Bucky teased, leaning down to kiss Steve gently. 

Steve chuckled against Bucky’s lips and cupped his cheek. “You headin’ to medical? Make sure to get suppressants,” Steve said, smiling up at his bond mate. 

“Yea, Doll I won’t take too long, I don’t want to be too far from you,” Bucky mumbled shyly and gently kissed Steve again.

“You look good in my clothes.”

“You look good naked… Which has always been true… By the way,” Bucky chuckled and kissed the man’s cheek before leaving the tent quickly. If the omega waited any longer Steve was definitely going to pull Bucky back into the cot and they would end up stinking the whole camp. “Agent Carter, what can I do for you?”

Peggy gently took Bucky’s arm and let him lead her where he pleased. “I just wanted to have a conversation about Steve.” Bucky kept quiet to let her continue. “I have heard Steve’s version of what happened the night before you both left for your prospective assignments, what is your version.”

Bucky stopped and pulled away from the Alpha and squared his shoulders at her. “Look, I’ve already had another Alpha think what I did was shitty. At least he wasn’t trying to take my Alpha away from me.”

“I am not trying to take him away from you Barnes-”

“No, you are a spy, clearly, and you probably watched him for a while. You think you know him. You’ve known him for… what? Six months? I can smell you, I see the way you look at him. I’ve been on the receiving end of those looks most of my life.”

“Barnes, from what I heard, you made him bond to keep tabs on him.”

“Yes, as a man that has loved his independence from an Alpha. I decided to give that up because I wanted to keep tabs on someone,” Bucky snapped sarcastically.

“Then why tell him that you wanted to continue your life like before.” 

“Did he also tell you that I told him that I love him and he never even reciprocated? I haven’t touched anyone since we bonded. I haven’t wanted to. Stay. Away. From my Alpha,” Bucky growled at her, using his height to try and intimidate the smaller Alpha. 

The woman stared at him with surprise and frowned thoughtfully. “You know, he never claims you as his omega. You seem very possessive which he has striven to avoid doing to you.”

“Are you saying he’s not interested in me because he doesn’t want to claim possession of me? Or are you saying I can’t say Steve is mine because he doesn’t call me his?” Bucky laughed. This woman was ridiculous, what was she trying to get out of this conversation. “I don’t know what kind of spy training you had Ma’am, but you ain’t subtle, and I won’t hand over Steve just because you don’t understand our relationship.” 

“Sergeant Barnes, you will not speak to me that way,” She protested, using an authoritative voice.

“This conversation is over with all due respect Ma’am. I will be going to medical to have them tell me I’m fine and then get back to my Alpha who went out of his way to rescue me. We will see you in England tomorrow for regrouping,” Bucky breathed and walked away calmly. The omega was seething inside, what had just happened? Never had he expected an Alpha to try to lay territory over another soul bonded Alpha. Could no one else smell what Bucky could? Steve acted like they weren’t soul mates, that they weren’t as deeply entwined as Bucky felt them to be. Maybe Bucky was making it up in his head, he supposed that would be a conversation to be had another day.

November 5th, 1943

Bucky sat at a table in a pub in London he and the other men had been to before they were sent to Eastern Europe to try to prevent more invasions by the Axis powers. They had been less than successful of course, but the pub had been a nice beginning to the horrible war they were about to face. Steve had finally made it to the bar after having a “super-secret” meeting with Howard Stark, Agent Carter, and Colonel Phillips. The omega had an idea what it had been about, and watching Steve trying to recruit the men he had just pulled from HYDRAs hands was amusing to watch to say the least. Steve’s charm hadn’t changed since he got bigger, stronger, and healthier, it just got goofier in the bigger body. 

“So, let’s get this straight,” Dum Dum, one of the only Alphas Bucky could stand to be around in his division.

“We barely got out of there alive,” the only other Alpha Bucky could stand to be around. The man had faced a lot of the same troubles as Jim Morita as far as ignorance went and Bucky had done a lot of unnecessary defending. “And you want us to go back?”

Steve nodded his dumb blond head and gave a nervous smile. “Pretty much.”

“Sounds rather fun, actually,” James Falsworth, a British soldier, beta, spoke. 

And Bucky’s partner in crime released a disgusting belch, always wanting to prove that he wasn’t going to be a sweet delicate omega posturing for the attention of Alphas. “I’m in.”  
Bucky listened as Gabe and a French beta by the name of Jacques Dernier spoke to each other. Gabe was explaining what Steve was proposing and the Frenchman laughed agreeing, shaking Gabe’s hand. In his time spent with Gabe and Jacques, he had learned a lot more French than what he used to pick up women in Brooklyn. “We’re in,” Gabe finally answered laughing some more with Jacques. 

“Hell, I’ll always fight,” Dum Dum hummed taking a sip of his beer. “But you got to do one thing for me.”

“What’s that?” Steve laughed, having an idea of what Dugan wanted.

“Open a tab.”

“Well that was easy,” Jim chuckled downing his beer to prove Dugan’s point. 

Bucky sipped at his drink a bit, watching his Alpha saunter away, admiring the tight hold the khaki’s had on Steve’s ass. The omega chewed the inside of his cheek to keep himself from making an inappropriate comment about his Alpha. The omega was pulled out of his staring when Jim grabbed the other’s beer from him beginning to drink it. “Go talk to him before that Dame gets her hands on him,” Jim whispered in Bucky’s ear, both of them spotting Peggy’s entrance at the same time. Bucky grunted in response and stood walking over to his Alpha at the bar. The omega pressed his side along Steve’s, scenting him casually in the very public bar. Steve’s arm easily fell around Bucky’s waist, both of them turning their heads to look at the group that began singing loudly and badly.

“See? I told you, they’re all idiots,” Bucky laughed, “So you’ll be in good company.”

“How about you then? You never answered,” Steve murmured looking down at Bucky. The Alpha gripped his hip tighter and pulled him closer. “You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?”

Bucky snorted and shook his head. “Hell. No.” The omega enjoyed the shocked and disappointed look Steve’s face made while the Alpha tried to cover it up. “Now… That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight? I’m following him.” Bucky let the man breath in relief and kiss his head as retaliation, laughing into Bucky’s soft brown hair. “But…” The omega grabbed Steve’s attention, his grey eyes filled with mirth. “You’re keeping the outfit right?” He bit his lip to hide the smile that wanted to break through his smirk and eyes looking through long lashes.

“You know what? It’s kind of growing on me,” Steve laughed, pulling a laugh out of Bucky finally. Steve’s hand gently cupped Bucky’s cheek gently petting it, pulling him closer. The omega tilted his head up and breathed in his Alpha’s clean scent, all of it making him a little dazed. 

“Captain,” A curt accented voice broke through the singing and their intimate moment. Bucky turned his gaze as Steve dropped his hand and looked over the tight red dress. Had Bucky not been bonded, and not been bonded to a man he only ever wanted to look at, he might have hit on her in another life. Still might, if only to bother her.

“Agent Carter,” Steve hummed, always respectful.

“Ma’am,” Bucky nodded, trying to purposefully be disrespectful against her hard-earned title. The omega tilted his body towards her, trying to keep his shoulder in contact with Steve’s chest. 

“Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?” Bucky was ignored, her eyes looked over Steve in his nice suit that held every line of muscle tightly. 

“Sounds good.”

“I see your top squad is prepping for duty,” She commented, eyes slyly glancing to the men who resumed singing and laughing. She had a small smile like she was remembering another moment in time. 

“You don’t like music?” Bucky sneered, trying to keep a smile on his face.

“I do, actually,” She snapped back and looked up to Steve with a softer smile. “I might even… When all this is over… Go dancing.”

Bucky smiled back at her a sickly sweet smile meant to make her gag. “Then what are we waiting for?” Bucky asked, holding a hand out to her.

The woman ignored Bucky yet again and looked up to Steve, “The right partner. 0800, Captain.”

“Yes, Agent. I’ll be there,” Steve nodded, his hand moving to Bucky’s back, gripping his shirt like Bucky was about to jump and fight her. A fight Bucky knew he’d lose. 

“I’m invisible,” Bucky huffed out and looked up to Steve. “Do you see how she treats me? She acts like omegas are scum,” Bucky growled turning towards the bar to take a shot. 

“Don’t take it so hard,” Steve sighed and tilted his head. “She doesn’t think omegas are scum. And this might be my fault, because I couldn’t smell it before… but she has a misunderstanding of our relationship.”

“So she thinks I’m scum?” Bucky leaned back against the bar as Steve crowded him. 

“No. Like I said. It’s my fault. I didn’t realize we had soul bonded. Not until I smelled you in Azzano,” Steve whispered. The man’s hands rested on the bar on either side of Bucky, keeping hom trapped. 

The omega’s eyes widened and tilted his head back in submission. “You know?” 

The Alpha nodded giving Bucky a sad smile. “I’m sorry.”

“Take me back to the hotel room?” Bucky whispered, “We could dance? Talk?”

“Yea Buck, that sounds nice,” Bucky preened at his Alpha. The brunette rested his hands on Steve’s hard chest. 

“So, Peggy is jealous and thinks I took away your freedom?” Bucky whispered, wanting to clarify before going to the hotel. 

“Yes. She had hers taken by an omega, in her mind, and it took… eventually she freed herself. She’s-“

“Not interested in omegas. Picked up on that,” Bucky mumbled wrapping arms around Steve’s neck. “I’m sorry I doubted you before and that… I told you to be with whoever.” 

“I’m sorry that I listened to you before I understood our connection.” 

Bucky glanced away with a frown. “Why don’t we go back to the inn for that talk and dance. I don’t want the whole bar to know our troubles.” 

The omega gently pushed Steve away from the bar and let the Alpha lead him out. Bucky held onto Steve’s arm, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, breathing in his scent slowly. Bucky was intent on memorizing Steve, like they would lose each other again if Bucky didn’t. The Army wouldn’t separate them now, they were officially bonded, documentation submitted to the US Government and everything. When they returned home from war they would have to have a wedding to solidify the legality of it in accordance with Steve's church. Bucky was looking forward to it, wouldn’t want anything other than letting the world know that he only wanted Steve for the rest of his life. 

“So, you did have sex with other people after we bonded,” Bucky hummed a block away from their Inn. 

“After the serum… I uh… I had a sex drive all of a sudden. Taking care of myself multiple times a day did not help, and I had all these people fawning over me… It was easy.”

Bucky hummed and nodded. “I guess the question is, is your sex drive normal now? Or is it in overdrive like the rest of your body?”

Steve laughed and shrugged. “I don’t need to rest between orgasms and getting hard again.”

Bucky smiled and nodded looking up at Steve mischievously. “Ain’t never met another person like me.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Steve said surprised. 

“It’s worse after Azzano, honestly. That's why I keep trying to get you undressed. Think whatever they gave me is what was supposed to be what you got.” 

Steve went silent and became thoughtful about Bucky being experimented on. It was always unnerving, when Steve thought this deeply and dropped off a conversation. Bucky let the silence take them, however, as they slipped into the Inn and up to their room. The omega stole the key from Steve’s pants pocket and let them into their small room, letting his Alpha enter first before following behind him. Bucky made sure to lock the door before he went to the small radio, trying to find a good song. The omega bent over, one arm leaning on the desk while the other fiddled with the nobs. His ankles were crossed and really didn’t notice Steve admiring the view he was giving until he turned back around, settled on a station 

Bucky held his hands out for Steve, pulling the Alpha in gently. “I’m leading, I don’t want you steppin' on my toes trying to lead me around,” the omega teased. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Buck,” Steve chuckled and gently put his arms on Bucky’s shoulders.

The omega slowly swayed them, holding Steve’s hips close to his own. “So… You know we’re soul bond mates now… You plannin’ on flirting with Agent Carter tomorrow?”  
Steve laughed and tightened his arms around Bucky’s shoulders. The Alpha brushed his wrists against Bucky’s neck and hummed softly. “I don’t even know how to flirt.”  
Bucky rolled his eyes and hooked his hands behind Steve’s back to press his nose into the Alpha’s neck. “You flirt just fine, Doll. I’m just jealous, I don’t want anyone else touching you from now on.”

“Oh, so you’re laying claim now? I thought you wanted us to continue the same way we had been?” Steve laughed softly kissing Bucky’s head. 

“You know… I haven’t been with anyone else since we bonded. I know you have, and that’s fine-”

“That’s only because I didn’t know that we were soul bonded… Couldn’t smell it until I found you.” 

“You couldn’t feel it?” Bucky asked. The omega pulled away from Steve waiting for his answer. 

“Well, considerin’ I have never had feelin’s for anyone but you, I don’t think I would have noticed a difference,” Steve said honestly and kept eye contact with Bucky. 

The omega understood what the Alpha was saying and let it settle in his chest filling the hole he felt that he kept trying to fill with Steve’s words. The swaying had stopped and Bucky kept his head on Steve’s shoulder, not interested in looking at the man while trying to sort through the emotions filling him. If the Alpha was paying attention to their bond, he might be able to feel Bucky’s inner turmoil, but it was possible that Steve was so dense that he didn’t understand anything. The man had his entire life thought they would never have a relationship like this, or that Steve would even be capable of bonding, so it was likely that the Alpha had no clue what to even look for when it came to their bond.

“Are you okay Buck?”

“I’m just hoping you won’t be a punk forever,” Bucky huffed out, his breath ghosting along Steve’s neck. 

“Buck… I know you didn’t just bond to keep track of me. I’ll clear that up with Peggy.”

The omega just laughed and shook his head. “Peggy isn’t why I’m upset… Anymore… Or right now. Do you feel the same way that I do?” Bucky finally asked and pulled away from Steve to assess his reactions better. The omega took a seat on the bed and folded his hands in his lap to watch the other. 

“Bucky do you really think I don’t love you?”

“No. I know you love me, but… Steve, I’m so… I’m so in love with you. When I got back from boot camp… I couldn’t-I didn’t want to sleep with anyone else, it hurt me too much to do it.”

“But you did? When I got back from recruitment, those women you had set us up with…?”

“No, I cried in their laps for a few hours, sure, but nothing else happened. I couldn’t stand the thought of doing that again. I knew we were soul bonded once we both presented. I’m head over heels for you Steve,” Bucky huffed out glaring at the Alpha for not understanding.

Steve shifted from foot to foot, clearly contemplating all he had heard. The man’s mouth opened and closed a few times before finally moving towards Bucky. The Alpha gripped Bucky’s face and pulled him into a slow kiss slowly pushing him back further on the bed. Bucky moved his lips easily against Steve’s, gripping the man’s shirt to pull him closer. Steve pressed his body against Bucky’s hand moving to cup the back of the omega’s head large fingers tangling in his hair. The omega sighed softly against the Alpha’s lips, and the Alpha growled causing Bucky to freeze for a second under Steve. Quickly, Bucky wrapped a leg around Steve’s waist and flipped them so Bucky was straddling Steve’s hips. The Alpha was gasping under him, large hands resting on Bucky’s hips. The omega chuckled and kept his hips still and his weight heavy on Steve so the man couldn’t move. 

“You don’t get to try to distract me, Alpha,” Bucky purred. 

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve started, pretending to be exasperated when really the omega knew he was hiding his lust. 

“Alpha?” Bucky hummed, cocking his head to the side.

“I am so deeply in love with you, no one could ever replace you in my heart. In my soul. You know I’m with you till the end of the line,” Steve sighed gently rubbing Bucky’s hips. 

The omega smiled brightly at him and laughed with his head thrown back. “I’m with you till the end of the line, Stevie…”

“Now… can I please fuck you? I’m so hard already,” Steve growled deeply. 

Bucky shook his head no and leaned on his chest, kissing Steve’s nose. “I’m going to fuck you tonight Steve. Give you what I couldn’t when you were fragile.”

The Alpha’s eyes widened as pupils dilated causing Bucky to squirm on top of him in excitement. Yes, some slick may have spilled out of him, but this was about Steve and giving the man what he had desired for so many years. “Really, Buck?”

“Yea Steve, if you’ll let me. I’d love to,” Bucky hummed tilting his head. 

With a single nod of affirmation from the Alpha Bucky got to work. He moved his hips so he was between Steve’s legs and worked on all the buttons on the Alpha’s shirt first. Steve helped him remove it and let Bucky’s hands roam over the hard muscle. The omega leaned forward and captured Steve’s lips with a happy hum, moving down Steve’s neck biting and sucking on his bonding mark. The Alpha moaned and squirmed under him, gripping Bucky’s clothed shoulders, working the shirt off. The omega’s lips traveled down further and gently bit down on a nipple, sucking and rolling it in his mouth. One hand teased the other nipple while his other held the Alpha down, to keep his own mouth attached without the Alpha trying to buck him off. 

“Bucky,” Steve whined out. 

The brunette laughed and moved down, his hands working Steve’s pants off. He slipped his hands into the breeches and pushed them down and off of Steve’s legs, tossing them carelessly aside. Bucky sat back and hummed at the sight of his Alpha pliant, whining and wanting. The man’s member was hard and leaking already. The omega licked his lips and hummed, any other moment he might have just given in and ridden the man’s member, but he was genuinely excited himself to take Steve the way he had always imagined. The brunette stepped off the bed to free himself of his pants and boxers before slipping back on. He spread the blond’s legs and took in the musky scent his glands were giving off. The omega reached behind himself and covered his hand in the slick he was dripping and gently pushed one finger into his Alpha.  
Steve whimpered under him, shivering and pushing on the finger that was gently moving and pulling on the ring of muscle. Soon he pushed in a second finger, pushing deeper and spreading them to open him up wider. Just as Bucky moved to push in another finger, he brushed against the Alpha’s prostate and Steve released a strangled cry of surprise and want. Bucky could only laugh softly as he pushed in a third finger, making sure to pull that moan out with every thrust of his fingers. The omega chewed on his lip at the sight of the writhing Alpha, pushing on his fingers, babbling for more of Bucky, so the omega pushed in the fourth finger. What Bucky wasn’t expecting was the fourth finger making Steve orgasm almost immediately. The omega kept his fingers buried, gently stroking his prostate, but stopped thrusting to make sure Steve was okay.

“You ready to keep going, super soldier? Or is your stamina not what you thought?” Bucky teased. 

“Bucky, if you do not get inside me right now, I will push you down and ride you,” Steve growled at him, member coming to full mast again. 

Bucky laughed happily and slowly pulled his fingers out. He reached behind himself again to get more slick, stroking his member with it, letting Steve get a full view of what was about to enter him. Steve shifted his hips up and towards him, Bucky greedily took the offer, holding the larger man’s hips up as he lined himself with his hole. Gently Bucky pushed into the Alpha, keeping a steady pace until he bottomed out. Steve was moaning loudly under him, gripping Bucky’s arms and the bed to spare Bucky his full strength. Soon after Steve pushed his hips against the omega’s he began moving, thrusting into him slowly, moaning at the tightness of his Alpha. 

Their bodies began to pick up the pace. Bucky gripped Steve's hips tighter and pulled them up higher moving with him. He was able to move his hands back up Steve’s chest as he pounded into his body. The Alpha pulled Bucky down into a heated kiss. The omega bit at the man’s lips, enjoying the feel of his arched chest pressing against his own. Their scents mingling in ways God would have never approved for an Alpha and omega pair. It wasn’t long for either of them. The experience was overwhelming, the tightness and closeness they shared. Bucky took another bite on Steve’s shoulder as he came inside the Alpha, the Alpha doing the same to Bucky, leaving another bloodied bite on Bucky’s bonding gland. 

The omega pulled himself out of Steve and gently spread his body across the man under him, his arms wrapped around Steve’s neck. The Alpha gently wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, shifting them so they were on their sides, legs tangled. Bucky managed to get Steve to tuck his head under Bucky’s as they had for so many years before. The Alpha was cleaning Bucky’s neck that he had mangled, again, and Bucky was enjoying the high of their scents more deeply entwined than they had ever before. The omega’s eyes slipped shut, nose buried in soft blond hair messed and mused from their night together. Confessions and intimacy filled his heart and made his bond sing with happiness. No matter what the war brought them. Bucky knew he’d be fine as long as he stayed by Steve’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, questions, concerns, ideas, kudos, literally anything. I absorb it. It makes me stronger.


	6. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UnBeta'd. Looking for one. <3

Chapter 6: Ice

February 1st, 1945

The wind was whipping around them, snow falling and trying to cover the Commandos view of the railroad tracks. A zip-line had already been sent across the canyon, pinned from their side to right above the railroad tracks where the HYDRA train would appear in a few moments. Bucky had his side pressed against Steve’s. It was rare that the pair was not touching if they weren’t fighting, and the Commandos had no issues with the pair of them finding comfort in each other. Jim Morita and Dum Dum Dugan had fallen into each other after a year of Dum Dum trying to get Jim to give in. Jim only gave in after a fist fight that he won, and it really made sense. At least to Bucky, that Jim would end up with an Alpha that had lost a fist fight, and lost hard. A year and a half later they had destroyed all but the main HYDRA bases together. And this was their last shot to find the last base and finally end the war of wars, go home and live normal lives. 

Bucky allowed himself the few seconds of pause to reflect on the past. How Peggy had resolved herself to being friends with Steve, supporting him and his relationship with Bucky. Which allowed Bucky to in turn, forgive her and build his own unique friendship with the woman. Bucky hadn’t expected her to come around so quickly, but she really was trying to be supportive. The omega introduced the Alpha to Gabe Jones, who Bucky knew was like Steve, in that he didn’t care who he spent his days with, and honestly needed a worldly strong woman by his side. Peggy told him she wasn’t interested in anyone until the war was over, so Bucky stopped trying to play matchmaker and focused on sealing his bond with Steve every day he could.   
The snow was a place Bucky had always found reflection, but there wasn’t anymore time. He pressed himself back against Steve before turning to look up at the man. Still in disbelief that Steve was three inches taller than him now instead of five shorter. “Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?” Bucky asked the Alpha with a wary hum.

“Yea, and I threw up?” Steve’s deep chuckle flooded Bucky’s senses in the silent mountains. 

“This isn’t payback is it?” Bucky smiled up at him, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Now why would I do that?” Steve laughed more openly and squeezed Bucky’s waist. The omega looked up at him and pressed as close as he could.

“We were right. Dr. Zola’s on the train. HYDRA dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he’s going, they must need him bad,” Gabe interrupted. One of his ears was pressed to a headset while the other was uncovered allowing him to listen to the conversations between his team mates. 

“Let’s get going, because they’re moving like the devil,” Falsworth, the British Beta who always made sure they remained on schedule despite Steve’s internal clock.

“We only got about a 10-second window,” Steve told. “You miss that window, we’re bugs on a windshield.” 

The team lined up with their handlebar carabiners for their zip-line, set up and ready for the train that was pulling through the mountains. Steve placed himself first, carabiner attached, ready to slide down. “Mind the gap,” Falsworth hummed teasingly.

“Better get moving, bugs!” Dugan yelled as the train pulled closer. 

“Maintenant!” [Now!] Dernier yelled as the train pulled into position.

Everything else happened quickly, it was mostly a blur to Bucky, the moment also seemed like a memory as it happened. Steve landed a lot softer than Bucky or Gabe managed to land, he also seemed steadier on the fast train. The omega quickly followed after Steve as they moved at a low height on the train, trying to remain steady while also going for their target. As they neared a ladder Steve was already taking, Bucky checked to make sure Gabe was still behind him. The Alpha had his Thompson sub-machine gun ready to back the couple up. Gabe had always been more comfortable with the machine guns than Bucky. It didn’t matter, he had a mission to focus on and an Alpha to help. Bucky knelt at the ladder to check the other side of the canyon, his sniper eyes always on the watch for anyone like him looking for idiots like him. Gabe knew his orders and Bucky left him on top of the train as he followed behind Steve. The omega would make sure the blond Alpha wouldn’t do anything stupid on this train that got him killed. 

Bucky slid the door shut, walking on one side of shelving that held long cargo boxes that probably held HYDRA weapons. Steve moving quietly on the other side already a few paces ahead. The omega’s own Thompson sub-machine gun was in position, held in his hands at a comfortable weight, ready to take out whoever Steve ran into. The omega checked behind and around himself, like he was meant to do, taking his eyes off of Steve for one second, and in another they were locked in separate train cars. The panic rose, his internal omega causing him to worry for his Alpha and his own safety without his Alpha by his side. That worry was cut short as a man entered his car and Bucky immediately began shooting with the best precision he could have with a sub-machine gun he rarely used. After he managed to take one down, two more appeared in true HYDRA fashion. As he switched positions from behind the shelving unit to behind stacked cargo boxes, he managed to take one down with the last of the bullets he had. 

Hiding behind cargo boxes the omega worked on reloading the Thompson, but he didn’t have another magazine so he tossed it to the side, pulling out his side arm. The Colt was a nice weapon, still not his preferred but it was easy to hold with minimal recoil against his weight. He shot at his last target moving to the other side of the train behind larger cargo boxes that would hide his body better. Combat never bothered Bucky much, but in this moment he felt cornered with little options or defense. The Colt was out of bullets, he was out of magazines and out of time. The omega tried to think things through, think of a plan, but all he could think of was being strapped to a chair, lights on him, needles going into every muscle his body had and HYDRA trying to torture information out of him. Bucky was covered in a cold sweat staring at the memory of scientists and Dr. Zola surrounding him. 

Then the door he had been locked by opened and his panic skyrocketed, until he saw his Alpha’s calm face, holding another gun up for him. Steve tossed it casually and in a swift motion Bucky dropped his Colt and caught Steve’s and they were back in sync. Steve moved quickly down the aisle with his shield up in place and Bucky shot at the remaining HYDRA agent as cover for the super soldier. Steve pushed a long cargo box at the agent causing the agent to duck to the side allowing Bucky the perfect moment to kill with precision. The coast seemed clear, so Bucky moved to his Alpha to check him and allow them the seconds to scent each other. 

“I had him on the ropes,” Bucky huffed, rubbing his wrist against Steve’s.

“I know you did,” Steve smiled back panting. The Alpha’s eyes widened and he yelled, “Get down!”

Bucky had been stupid to assume they were safe, that Steve had made sure they had the safety to interact because a man stepped through with large blasters. Steve always thought quicker than Bucky, he was pushed behind the Alpha as the blast struck Steve’s shield. Steve flew off to the right and Bucky to the left with the shield. Cold enveloped him as the mountain winds flew into the now open train car. Ignoring the open wall, the omega made sure to grab his gun and lifted the shield that he never wanted his hands on. Bucky got on his feet as swiftly and steady as possible. Bucky shot at the man holding the blasters once he gained ground again moving towards him as best as he could. But it wasn’t enough, it was a bad idea really, for Bucky to hold onto that shield instead of hide himself like a good omega. 

Another blast hit the shield and he went flying out of the train car, grabbing the pseudo railing for dear life, panic filling him again. Bucky couldn’t help but look down, the canyon was deep, a small river managed to flow through the freeze of the mountains. A shaky breath he looked up hoping for some relief, for some hope that he’d be saved again by Steve, by his Alpha. Steve was there, that was true, but the Alpha looked panicked, and was reaching for him, yelling for Bucky to grab his hand. The only problem, if he removed one hand, the metal he was holding onto would collapse under his entire weight being held in one spot. Either way, try or not, Bucky was going to die, but he had to try, for his Alpha’s benefit. So he reached his hand out, the metal bar broke under him, and he fell. 

A scream fell from his lips, he couldn’t hear it, not with the wind whipping around him, and the cold hitting his skin. Bucky was expecting to hit the ground or ice cold water, but instead one of his flailing arms hit an out cropped rock from the canyon wall, tearing off his arm. The pain that flooded through his body was almost too much as his body was thrown in a different direction and hit ice cold water. His bloody arm almost immediately stopped bleeding and froze. Taking a breath in, Bucky sucked in water into his lungs and drowned in the river. 

Cold. Pain. Bucky managed to open his eyes, head falling to the side to see most of his left arm gone and bleeding again. Panic would have filled him had it not been for the pain consuming his mind. The pain was too much, he squeezed his eyes shut and gasped out sobbing. It felt like where his arm had been, was on fire, like his arm was still there and burning to a crisp. Bucky looked up again realizing he was being dragged through the snow. There were two? Three? Men covered in the warmest clothes and Bucky was jealous. Maybe they’d lend him clothes. Before he could ask he was out again, the cold taking hold of his body. 

The light was bright, his eyes blinked and squinted looking around himself again to see doctors and nurses hovering around him. Whirring from an instrument was heard and Bucky looked towards the sound and jerked against the restraints on his body. It was a bone saw, they, whoever they were, were taking it to the part of the arm he had left. There were no sedatives, they didn’t give him any alcohol, they were providing nothing to numb the pain, so he screamed. The omega looked away from the bloody mess as they held him down and took off the rest of his arm. As they did this they injected him with substances he didn’t know, clear and blue injected where they pleased. The pain was too much for him, the lack of care, of whoever these people were, and eventually it all got to Bucky again. The omega passed out during the procedure. 

The omega woke again a chair similar to the one in the HYDRA facility his Alpha had rescued him from. Bucky thought of blond hair, baby blue eyes, Steve’s deep musky scent with a hint of drawing charcoal and bitter lavender tea. If he reached deep enough he could feel the anxious buzz of Steve through their bond, he wondered if Steve was looking for him. If Steve could feel him, the man had never been as in-tune with their bond and their coupling as Bucky had. That had been fine, Steve loved so deeply that Bucky wasn’t bothered by how out of touch the Alpha had been. It was pain that brought Bucky back to his present, they were injecting something into his bonding glands, it seared like fire and Bucky released a scream of pain. The omega threw his head back and shook in the chair until they finally finished. Bucky’s head dropped back down, grey eyes looking to his left and his entire arm missing. Panic filled him but before he could struggle a slap hit his face. The omega gasped out and looked up at an unfamiliar face. 

“You need to calm down Soldier. We will be preparing you for surgery soon, but we must know you will comply.” 

“James Buchanan Barnes, Sergeant, 32557038, March 10th 19-” Another slap across his face.

“You will comply Soldier. You will not receive a new arm until you comply. You will continue to receive injections in your glands until you comply.”

German accent, he had to be in the hands of HYDRA. “March 10th, 1917. James Buchanan Barnes, Serg-” A punch to his face.

“Comply. Your Alpha will not be coming for you. We will provide you a new Alpha once you become the Asset you were meant to be.”

“James Buchanan Barnes, Sergeant, 3255-” A punch to the other side of his face. It went on for hours. And normally Bucky wouldn’t last hours of beatings to his face. It was time to acknowledge he wasn’t normal anymore. The first time he had been captured had been the start of it. But now, the daily injections, exposure to light he had never seen before. Every day they got more confident in what they were doing to him, like they had a man feeding them instructions elsewhere. The omega continued his chanting the rest of the night until he was finally knocked out. 

Another day, another time he was getting his face beaten. “Comply Soldier. We will make the pain stop. You will feel your arm and it will be there. You will be able to use it Soldier.”

“Steve will come for me,” Bucky was tired of repeating everything over and over. It was useless, they knew who he was, they weren’t worried he would break. They didn’t want any information, they wanted him to comply. But comply with what? It didn’t matter. Steve was buzzing, there was a buzz, faint, it was like static on a radio at this point, came and went. But Steve was still there, still alive, and still buzzing. Whatever they continued to inject into his glands couldn’t remove the soul bond he and Steve had. 

“The Captain thinks you are dead. He cannot feel you just as you cannot feel him, Soldier.” 

Bucky lurched against the restraints and growled at him. “If I can feel him, he can feel me!” The omega screamed. 

A fist landed on his face again. They would let his face heal, a few days reprieve before they would start on his face again. They screamed comply at him again, continuing their assault until he was coughing blood this time and unable to speak. They hadn’t knocked him out this time, left him away for the next round of injections into his bonding glands. Screams filled the room, echoing off the concrete walls, they were trying to take Steve away from him, but only a few people knew they were soul bonded. It would take more than some high end reversal drugs to remove his bond. Bucky had found out that they were bond reversal drugs by some too prideful doctors talking about it when they thought he was passed out. When the injections stopped and the doctors left Bucky fell asleep again. 

“Soblyuday Soldat. Vy budete voznagrazhdeny za vashe sootvetstviye,” [Comply Soldier. You will be rewarded for your compliance.] Russian this time. 

Bucky was pretty sure he had been moved recently, but had been kept under heavy sedation so he would only see bits and pieces of the movement. The omega was always strapped down, whether it was car, boat, or train. Bucky gave himself a brief moment to wonder how HYDRA had already employed Russians at their disposal for torture. Although, getting a beat down while also being injected with experimental drugs was not what he would qualify as torture. He had learned what the US Government did to spies they captured, he had seen some of it before he was on the Howling Commandos. This was children's play, and Bucky could play as long as it took for Steve to find him. 

“Soblyuday Soldat,” the Russian gripped his bloody shoulder. Bucky screamed. There it was, that is why they went to the USSR, they were willing to destroy a test subject, use Bucky’s body against him. 

“Berühren Sie den Vermögenswert nicht! We need the nerves to continue to have sensitivity if we are going to succeed once it complies,” a German doctor yelled behind him. So much for proper torture. Bucky would take that over injections into his neck any day. The men were flowing between three languages, probably to trip Bucky up, but he had experience with all three in his time spying and taking down HYDRA bases. 

The Russian let out a low growl and pulled away. “Soblyuday Soldat!” 

A rush of force flooded Bucky’s body. Alpha voice. Bucky lurched forward and back sweating profusely. His bangs were longer, stuck to his forehead, a beard had grown, holding onto his sweat, letting Bucky taste his own sweat and blood on his lips. The omega threw his head back with a scream of disobedience, digging down to feel nothing. Bucky had felt something not an hour ago (if he had any sense of time left). The Russian Alpha screamed it at him again and Bucky screamed back at him shaking in the chair he was strapped to. When was the last time he received a glad shot? Days ago? It seemed they had given up, receiving information about Bucky and his Alpha that no one had been able to find out before. 

“YA ne budu podchinyat'sya! YA ne budu HYDRA! YA ne budu vashim aktivom! YA umru prezhde, chem ty smozhesh' prevratit' menya v svoy kulak!” [I will not comply! I will not be HYDRA! I will not be your asset! I will die before you can make me into your fist!] Bucky screamed in Russian, surprising the Alpha. 

“Your Alpha… he is dead,” a German man in a HYDRA uniform spoke in plain English as he walked into the room. It was clearly an unexpected entrance and statement for all parties previously present. “Captain America will not save you. He. Is. Dead.”

Bucky growled and snapped his teeth at the man. “Du bist ein Lügner! Dieser Idiot kann dumm sein! Aber er würde sich nicht umbringen lassen, wenn er mich sucht!” [You’re a liar! That idiot may be dumb! But he wouldn’t get himself killed looking for me!] Bucky replied in German. 

“Your Alpha thought you were dead. The Captain America you loved went on a suicide mission. Sunk our own aeroplane, the Valkyrie, into the freezing Atlantic after cutting a head of HYDRA,” the German replied back calmly, in English again. 

Bucky growled and struggled against his restraints. 

“Ty chuvstvuyesh' yego, omega?” [Do you feel him, omega?] The Russian growled in his native tongue. 

The brunette paused his struggling, dropping his head to assess the bond. Nothing, more nothing. It wasn’t static, there wasn’t a buzz, empty. “Our drugs were not working on you because he was your soul bonded Alpha. Meant for one another and no one else. He died because you died. Soldier, you are dead,” the German continued. 

“You lie,” Bucky gasped, tears spilling despite how sure he was that Steve couldn’t be dead. “I WILL NOT COMPLY!” Bucky got a solid wack to the back of his head and he was out like a light. 

March 5th, 1945

That was the date on a Brooklyn newspaper. HYDRA would have had no way to know what paper Bucky preferred to read, which one Steve got his little comics published in. The omega wasn’t sure if today was March 5th or if it was several days later. Either way, Steve’s face was there, and they were saying he was dead. Officially dead. The German read his obituary and it made Bucky physically vomit bile on himself. It claimed Steve and Peggy had been lovers and hid their relationship because of laws, but claimed they stayed together despite laws because Alphas, who were already supposedly stronger and superior, were stronger and superior together. That they were the forefront of the new world wave of Alpha’s rights. The lies, the horror. Steve wouldn’t have wanted that, and for Peggy to let it happen… Bucky felt dizzy. Disoriented. Thirty. Tired. He reached down inside again as he sobbed, nothing still. It felt like the connection was still there, but empty on the other side. 

“Vasha Al'fa mertva. Nikto ne pridet za toboy. Nikto ne zabotitsya o tebe. Tvoya sestra pokhoronila tebya, i tvoy nekrolog nazval tebya zakadychnikom tvoyey Al'fy. Ty nichto. Ty mertvets,” [Your Alpha is dead. No one will come for you. No one cares for you. Your sister buried you and your obituary stated you as your Alpha’s sidekick. You are nothing. You are dead.] Russian, god he hated this Russian. 

“Wirst du nachkommen?” [Will you comply?] A German voice spoke, a man walked up beside the Russian. 

They refused to speak English to him, it was a tactic Bucky knew torturers used when they were deconstructing someone and reconstructing them in their image. It was working, he hated that it was working. “Ich bin tot,” [I’m dead.] the omega whispered as tears continued to stream from his face. “Ich bin leer. ich bin nichts.” [I am empty. I am nothing.]

“Wirst du nachkommen, Soldat?” [Will you comply, soldier?] A repeat from the German. 

“Wirst du mich töten?” [Will you kill me?] Bucky begged. “Bitte töte mich.” [Please, kill me.]

“Du bist schon tot, Soldat. Du bist kein Mensch. Sie sind unser Kapital. Du wirst niemand sein.” [You are dead already, soldier. You are not human. You are our asset. You will be no one.]

“Töte mich”

“Wirst du nachkommen?”

“Wirst du mich töten?”

“Wirst du nachkommen?

“...Werde ich für meine Einhaltung belohnt?” [Will I be rewarded for my compliance?]

“Ja.”

“...Yes.”

November 22nd, 1963 10:53

“[Ghost. We will be at our destination in a short moment.]”

The Winter Soldier looked to his Alpha and handler with an empty gaze. His handler had woken him five hours ago and handed him a file as small adjustments had been made to the weapon attached to the left side of his body. Cyrofreeze usually caused a small malfunction. The file had the face of a man, President of the United States of America. Target: John Fitzgerald Kennedy, President of the United States of America. The USSR and HYDRA wanted the man dead, it did not matter why. The Soldier would comply and do as he was told. He was sat in the back of a van preparing his Italian Carcano for use. It was cleaned and placed in its case and the soldier’s eyes refocused on his Alpha. The omega hated all his Alphas. Despite the electroshock they did every time he woke up, he remembered every bond but one. It was strange, to be not human and yet require a human bond to remain functional. 

This Alpha was no different, no kinder or smarter than any of the previous ones. He was younger, sure, it did not matter, he was just as cruel as the rest. The man crowded the Soldier’s space and began scent marking him with his wrist and not much else. Affection was rare between them even though the Soldier remembered what touches between bond mates were meant to be, this was not their bond. It was functional. Sometimes the Soldier went into heat once removed from Cryostasis, thus the need for an Alpha who could also handle him. The Soldier had only killed one of his handlers, the rest, he assumed, died during missions while he was in Cryostasis. None of them mattered. None of them hurt when he found them dead. 

“[We have arrived.]” An agent at the driver's seat said. 

The Soldier looked to the agent then back to his handler who gave a head nod and opened the back door of the van. The Ghost zipped up his maintenance jumpsuit. The Alpha had styled the Soldier’s hair appropriately after a small fight between them occurred. The Alpha had some bite marks on his hands still, but had managed to get the omega calmed under his Alpha voice. The omega grabbed his case that held his gun and stepped out of the van. Blue eyes drifted to the building and to the window that would be best for the angle he would kill his target. The Ghost looked back to his handler who released a small growl, a threat if the Soldier did not return or do his job. So the Asset moved forward and put on a neutral face that wouldn’t disturb civilians that might want to look at him. HYDRA had learned their lesson the hard way. The Asset did a very good impression of a walking dead person, it had almost caused a scene one time, so they trained their Soldier how to appear normal. 

The Asset read the sign, “Texas School Book Depository”. The building would be empty for the purpose of protecting the President from any attacks. Most of the city had shut down for the motorcade with the President, it seemed silly to the Soldier. Putting oneself on display in such a way, especially being a high profile person, they were asking for this to happen. The Soldier easily slipped into the building, not heavily guarded and he could open any door so locked doors could not stop him as easily as any other person. The omega made his way to the fifth floor, first room, and the second window from the right. The Asset opened the window quietly and began working on setting up his gun. 11:15. He had about an hour and forty five minutes before his target would be coming. There would be a delay, which allowed the Soldier the time he needed to set up.

The gun was not something the Soldier would have chosen, but there were many aspects to this mission he did not know about. Obviously someone would be caught for this crime, it would not be himself. The Asset would never be caught for his crimes. Only punished by HYDRA. The omega loaded three bullets into the rifle: one for his target, a second if he missed, and a third for his Alpha who would be sitting on the other side of the motorcade to assure the mission was accomplished. 12:00. The Soldier was in position in the window, barely breathing as his eyes scanned slowly spotting his Alpha with a swell in chest of excitement. The Soldier did not like killing, but the thought of removing another bond from himself was always an exciting prospect. 12:25. The motorcade pulled through. A tight breath in, and a bullet out of his rifle. It tore through his target easily. Another breath in, another bullet out to assure his target was hit. Miss. It didn’t matter, the President was confirmed killed by his handler. The Asset turned his gun and spotted his Alpha. A breath. A bullet. The Alpha who hadn’t managed to set up yet was face planted in the grass. Success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments, questions, concerns, ideas, kudos, literally anything. I absorb it. It makes me stronger.
> 
> there is actually one more chapter after this.
> 
> It doesn't get better. Sorry


	7. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta’d will always accept the help of one <3
> 
> Update: 3.15.2020 because I watched CA:CW and found the scene from Bucky's perspective that I hadn't previously been able to see before, so now the story is better reflected.

Chapter 7: Bonds

Upstate New York. December 16th, 1991

This new Alpha was a sadomasochist, the Ghost decided. The man enjoyed killing far too much and enjoyed making the omega’s assignments as unnecessarily brutal as possible. On the other hand, the man was extremely affectionate to the point the Alpha felt safe enough removing the Soldier’s mouth cover because the Asset enjoyed the affection. It was familiar and comforting. The scent was never what the omega wanted it to be, but the man-made sure their bond was as strong as it could be. The Alpha also let the Soldier keep his hair on the longer side which covered his face so when the Asset looked in a mirror he wasn’t disturbed by the very human face he saw. It was a very dizzying experience having an affectionate Alpha that loved to see his omega tortured in all sorts of ways. From electroshock to wipe his memories, to beating the Asset himself, to allowing a high member of HYDRA, Alexander Pierce, do whatever he pleased with the omega. The omega always vomited when he was with Pierce. The Asset had never had such a visceral reaction to another Alpha having his way with him like he did with Peirce. And Rumlow enjoyed it, his Alpha loved the smell of the omega’s fear and bile on his own body. 

Missions weren’t a reprieve from the cruelty his Alpha could inflict. For example, the Asset had woken up and had been hand washed by his Alpha. It led to some very public intimacy that the Ghost never really cared for, but it satiated a need he didn’t understand he had. He was then sat down in the chair that caused the most pain, strapped down as they shaved his face. They barely managed it, it took Rumlow’s Alpha voice to hold the Soldier down. After the omega was cleaned, the other agent handed one file to the Fist of HYDRA. An artifact and two targets. Rumlow told the Soldier to run the couple off the side of the road with his motorcycle and collect the artifact that would be in the trunk of the car. If the couple wasn’t dead, the Soldier was told to punch the male Alpha’s face multiple times and strangle the female Alpha. It was actions like these that were torturous to the Soldier. Being a sniper was easy, he didn’t have to see light leave a person’s eyes, he didn’t have to feel their blood spill on his body. It was unnecessary violence his Alpha enjoyed watching. The task was simple, but the Soldier could make an assassination look more like an accident given real time to strategize. That didn’t matter. The Ghost’s expertise did not matter, he was told a step by step plan every time he woke up, and he complied. 

“Now, you’ll be all on your own for this. I won’t be with you until you reach your extraction point,” Rumlow purred as he gently ran his wrists along the Soldier’s bonding glads. The omega was no longer strapped down, another few agents were helping him dress in new gear. 

“Do not baby the Fist of HYDRA,” An Agent named Karpov spoke. The Alpha was an angry man, he had not successfully bonded to the Soldier and was given a lesser position with the Asset. 

“I am not babying him. Trust me,” Rumlow laughed and shook his head. 

“Ya ne rebenok,” [I am not a baby.] The Soldier replied frowning and glaring at Karpov. 

“And that is why you can dress yourself on your own then?” Karpov snorted. 

The Soldier pursed his lips and Rumlow just laughed some more. “You know, he’s so pretty I’m sure Agents love playing dress-up with him,” Rumlow hummed and gripped the Asset’s chin to make the Asset look at his Alpha.

“The Fist is not a he… It is a machine. It is dead,” Karpov growled at the far too casual Alpha. “You will undo his conditioning if you continue to treat it like a human.”

Rumlow rolled his eyes, the Alpha had always called the Soldier a person. It was fine, he was wrong, but he was new to HYDRA so it would take time for the man to finally fall into place and agree. “Yea, whatever you say Karpov.” Rumlow turned towards the Asset with a charming smile and cruel eyes. The black-haired man gripped the omega’s wrists, pressing on the scent glands in there trying to get the Ghost’s knees to buckle. “Your motorcycle is over there. Do this quick and fast. Do not be seen. If you find surveillance, shoot it and tell me.”

“Da Alpha, protokol znayu,” [Yes Alpha, I know the protocol] the Soldier gave a stiff nod. 

The Alpha led him to his motorcycle to get away from Karpov and cupped the Asset’s face gently as though he could break, but he couldn’t so it was pointless. Rumlow leaned in and gently took the omega’s lips, pulling him into his scent, resetting the Soldier’s body and mind. The off scent always put the omega in the headspace to kill, it had become Pavlovian. Rumlow pulled away with a slow lick of his lips and stood back with a plain smirk on his face. The Asset could feel eyes on his body as he got on his bike, Beretta pistol in the holster at his hip and a few knives stashed away on his person. He should not require anything else for this mission. 

Long Island.

It was the middle of the night when he finally caught up with the car driving his targets, there was not a third person to drive them, it would be cleaner this way. The omega drove his motorcycle around the car, getting too close for comfort for the other driver as he sped ahead. The omega dropped sharp studs on the road in front of the car and let his speed fall back again to fall behind the car. The car swerved to avoid him and hit the sharp studs. The Asset picked the studs up from the ground as he drove by. The omega sped up again to drive side by side with the swerving car, forcing the driver to push the car off the road and into a tree. The Soldier did a u-turn and went back, parking his bike in the street pausing to stare at the crushed car. The Asset listened to the bodies in the car, one managed to get out and was crawling on the ground. 

“Help my wife… Please?” The target: Howard Stark, begged. 

The brunette moved around the car and picked up the target by his white hair with his flesh hand, the weapon on his left side poised for action. “Sergeant Barnes?” Target: Howard Stark, breathed. The Target: Howard Stark looked up at the Asset like he knew the Soldier. They did not know each other. Target Two: Maria Stark, was calling for him. The Asset ignored it as he gave two strong hits to the man’s face dropping him dead on the ground. The Fist of HYDRA grabbed the dead man and put him back in the car, head on the steering wheel to match the contusions he had just received. Target Two’s heart rate skyrocketed, he could hear her anxiety and pain. It did not matter. The Soldier moved around to the other side of the car and without looking at the woman, strangled her. The Asset hated his handler. Once the deed was done he searched around for a camera, pulled his Beretta out and shot out the camera. It was clean. He would have to inform Rumlow of the camera footage, but it shouldn’t be an issue. The Ghost went to the back of the car, wrenched open the trunk to find a briefcase. The Soldier opened it to assure the four blue bags were present, closed the briefcase, grabbed it and shut the trunk. The Soldier got back onto his motorcycle and drove to the rondevu point. 

The Soldier pulled down into the underground base labeled SHIELD. It was briefly explained to him at his debrief (and probably everyone that he had) why he always entered SHIELD bases instead of HYDRA bases. It was almost unbelievable that a spy organization wouldn’t know they had another agency within their agency. There to meet him was Rumlow and Karpov. The Soldier parked his motorcycle responsibly, handed the briefcase to Rumlow, and handed the gun to Karpov as was regulation. After killing one of his mates, he was no longer allowed to be left alone with weapons past a mission and his handlers were no longer allowed to be in the area and not be by his side. The Asset was a perfect match for Rumlow really, it made sense to him. The man loved the brutality of the omega’s history with other Alphas which gave Rumlow the tools to keep the Soldier in line. 

“Mission report?” Karpov asked.

“Uspeshno. Obe tseli mertvy. Puli ne byli potracheny na avtomobil' ili tseli. Odna pulya ispol'zuyetsya na kameru nablyudeniya.” [Successful. Both targets are dead. No bullets wasted on the vehicle or Targets. One bullet used on a surveillance camera.]

“Did the car crash kill them on impact?” Rumlow asked with a sly smile.

The Soldier stared at his Asset for maybe a beat too long, assessing what gruesome conversation he was getting himself into. “YA dolzhen byl ubit' ikh imenno tak, kak ty mne skazal.” [No. I had to kill them exactly as you told me.]

“Ah yes, good. Did Mr. Stark say anything fun?”

“Vesel'ye? Ne ponimayu.” [Fun? I do not understand.]

“Did Mr. Stark say anything?”

“Is this really necessary, Rumlow?” Karpov grunted disgusted himself.

“Tsel' poprosila menya pomoch' yego zhene. Zatem skazal Sergeant Barnes, kak budto eto moye imya. Kak budto on znal, kto ya takoy.” [Target asked me to help his wife. Then said Sergeant Barnes, like that, is my name. Like he knew who I was.] The Soldier suddenly felt stuck, programming was slipping. The Asset could feel the slip, the first slip ever. “Znayu li ya tsel'?” [Do I know the Target?]

“This is what happens when you baby it,” Karpov growled and shoved Rumlow. 

“Wouldn’t you be curious if someone you didn’t remember knew your name while you were killing them?” Rumlow huffed back.

“Yes, because I am human. The Fist of HYDRA is not human, it should not be concerned with those that recognize it.” 

“Well, everyone that would recognize him is either dead or senile so it doesn’t matter,” Rumlow sighed and grabbed Bucky’s arm leading him inside the base.

“It must be wiped.”

Red Room. Unknown Date. Only known: Decade 1990

“[Your Alpha will not be present here. You will not have a handler. You are here to train and instill fear in these spies. We will do a surgery on you at the end of your time here],” A blonde woman by the name of Madam B spoke plainly. 

“[Surgery?]”

“[You will be sterilized like all red room candidates].”

“[I am not human. I am dead. I do not require sterilization.]” 

“[The dead still need to be sterilized. Unless you would like me to get in contact with Mr. Peirce, I suggest you comply Soldier.]”

The Asset straightened his posture.”[I will comply.]”

Red Room. Year unknown. Only known: Five Years Later.

The red-haired omega was stronger than any of the other candidates. Her talent exceeded the expectations of the Red Room and of the Soldier. The Asset had been with her for five years. He had been out of Cryofreeze for five years without a documented slip, only Natalia had caught him a few times slipping, and she had remained silent. The red-haired omega’s fear for him outweighed her loyalty to the red room. The Soldier was watching her at the shooting range with a multitude of weapons including a few old HYDRA weapons that had been decommissioned for more lethal and cruel weapons. The woman was passing her tests with precision, soon she would be sterilized and going on missions with the highest bidder. 

“[Excellent!]” The Soldier praised. No one was around to stop him, and the girl tried to stop the smile that spread on her face.

“[You will almost be as good as I am in your career.]”

“[Almost is unacceptable,]” She replied with a huff.

“[You will not have as many years as I have had. You will be freer than I have been which is your edge,]” The Soldier explained and helped clean the guns they had used.

“[Ears are everywhere.]”

“[Use your senses, Natalia. You can smell and hear beyond the shooting range.]”

The girl paused and took only a few breaths before she looked up at him again with a slow nod. “[May I make a confession Winter?]”

“[You may.]”

“[Without punishment?]”

“[I cannot guarantee Natalia.]”

The pair went silent as they cleaned springs and other small bits of their weapons. “[I do not want to graduate.]”

“[You must. You must go through the entire process, child.]” The Soldier understood. In a few short days, her exam would begin and she would be sterilized. Then the Asset would be as well as his mission would be a success. None of HYDRA’s doctors had the expertise to sterilize omegas which is why he was lent out to the KGB. The KGB decided that the Soldier would need to assist the Red Room program, learn from lessons taught there and be sterilized as well. 

“[You aren’t sterilized. You’re the best assassin in this century.]”

“[I will be. Once you are.]”

“[Are you not afraid?]”

“[I am dead. I am not human. I cannot feel fear. What do I need a uterus for, child?]” The Soldier began putting guns back together and setting them in their proper place. 

“[You are not dead. You feel. You are human.]”

The Soldier paused and looked at the girl with a small snarl. “[I am a weapon. I am not a human.]”

Natalia was not backing down this time. She was getting bold in her last few days in the program, she wanted to leave, she wanted to be incapacitated so she could not do what she was made for. It was clear. “[You are a human! Weapons do not have wombs! Weapons don’t need bonds to keep them stable!]” She yelled at him. 

The Soldier moved around the table, grabbed her by her neck and pushed her up against a wall, only letting her feet barely scrape the floor. The girl was shocked by the movement that she forgot her training for only a moment. “[You know nothing of this world.]”

“[Neither… Do… you!]” She finally yelled, kicking the soldier in his head. No response. Natalia screamed at him and relaxed against his hand when she was done. Her slim but muscular legs reached up and gripped his neck with her thighs and began squeezing around his thick neck. “[Die Ghost! Die!]” She screamed at him. The Soldier moved her from the wall and slammed her body on the table releasing himself from her grip. The wind was knocked out of her, he thought it was finished until she pulled a gun she had loaded without him noticing while cleaning, and shot his shoulder. It was his left shoulder, a dent in the metal but no blood.

“[You will fail if you behave this way. You will be discarded into the snow. Forgotten. Useless. Behave or I will hurt your face,]” The soldier growled and left the omega to her own devices. The week ended with Natalia trying to fail her exam, succeeding despite and forced into sterilization as punishment for purposefully trying to fail. The Soldier succeeded in his mission. The omega made a top assassin out of a young woman with so much promise, she was already sent to work while the Soldier was sedated for his surgery. 

Outside Odessa, Iran. 2009

Another day, another mission. Target: unnamed engineer. Escorted by Natalia Romanova. The Soldier had no recollection of the girl despite his handlers asking over and over. Rumlow had been insistent about the Soldier being able to remember the SHIELD agent who now went by Natasha Romanoff, a name for Americans to easily pronounce, but it made no sense in Russian. The omega was driving on his bike, gun in hand and shot out the tires of a truck. The truck veered off the cliff, but he had to confirm they died. The omega pulled his motorcycle close to the cliff, pulled out a nameless rifle (it was a new design stolen from Stark Industries before they stopped selling weapons). The omega looked over the cliff, observing red hair flying in the wind as she dragged out his Target. 

The Asset’s mouth covering was in place, hair long and unmanageable, black smeared across his eyes to prevent the sun from affecting his aim. He heard other vehicles coming close so he focused on his target. Problem, the SHIELD agent was covering the target. The Soldier was not supposed to hurt the agent since he worked within SHIELD, however, there would not be another opportunity to get to the engineer if those were SHIELD agents pulling up behind him. The omega let out a slow breath and shot through the woman into the man who was still on the ground. She was screaming at him, but the Soldier could not hear her, and it didn’t matter. The Target was dead, the Asset could return to base. The man walked back to his motorcycle, left the gun on the ground and drove off to his rondevu point. 

The Soldier entered the quinjet with his motorcycle and moved immediately to his isolation chamber. The omega had more bouts of his mind slipping and HYDRA did not want him out longer than a few hours a day at this point. It was dangerous for them and it was dangerous for the Soldier if he ended up remembering anything at all. In his reinforced chamber was Rumlow with a doctor, the soldier frowned visibly and looked between the pair. The Alpha motioned for the Asset to sit on the bed, so he did and waited to be punished for disobeying an order and not killing the engineer when he was supposed to. 

“Do you understand why this doctor is here?” Rumlow asked pushing back the omega’s hair. They had stopped kissing after the first few times the Soldier had been removed in the 21st century because the Soldier started biting the Alpha, managed to mangle his lower lip. 

“No.”

“You need to be sedated.”

“Because I failed.”

“Because you succeeded and wounded an enemy of HYDRA.”

“I was not supposed to wound Romanova.”

“She is an enemy of HYDRA, I would say that is a success. You will get to leave pain behind until we make it back to base.” 

“I am dead. I cannot feel pain.”

“Right. Well, stick your arm out, let the doctor work. I have other things to handle… Like an omega Billionaire flying around New York City doing whatever he wants.” 

The Soldier nodded and watched his mate leave. There had been no scenting, that was an issue, normally they scented each other even if Bucky was going into Cryostasis. The doctor shifted his position and injected the Soldier with a sedative, then went to his bag and pulled out two other needles with a clear viscous liquid. It seemed familiar but foggy and old that it was possible the fragments of memories he got to keep were blurring together. The Doctor went back to the Asset and pushed the neck of his shirt off one side, injecting the liquid into his bonding gland and repeated the same with the other side of his neck. The Soldier didn’t flinch or scream at the fire burning the temporary bond Rumlow and the Asset shared. The bond with Rumlow was gone, the empty space attached to some unknown point was still unfilled and the omega still felt dead. Nothing was new. Only the Soldier laid down on his bed and fell asleep for he was sure the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. See you in the next installment

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos. I'd love to hear what you think, and any ideas you have or requests. Thoughts, feelings, concerns, and ideas are always welcome. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading. This has been a progressing idea in my head. I hope that I can get this done (and maybe a couple others in the series) before my big move to do my PhD.


End file.
